Cautivado por ti
by Helidra1
Summary: oh diablos no podía estar enamorado de un chico ochos años menor que ademas era el hijo de su jefa, ni hacerle las cosas que le hacia... debía ser ilegal... pero no podía evitar que le hiciera hervir la sangre. okey denle una oportunidad pleace!
1. Chapter 1

**espero que les guste esta historia y comenten.**

 **Capitulo 1**

 **Estaba revisando los bosquejos de los nuevos diseños con Terence su asistente cuando Catherine entro en su oficina completamente desesperada, le dedico una mirada a Terence y este salió disimuladamente para darles privacidad, fue por un brandy para ella porque necesitaba tranquilizarla.**

 **-debes ayudarme esta noche Kurt, no puedo contar con nadie más.- se sentó frente a su jefa tomo sus manos para transmitirle toda la tranquilidad que pudiera.**

 **-primero cálmate, respira hondo y luego dime en que puedo ayudarte.- observo como Cat hacia lo que le pidió antes de volver a hablar.**

 **-es Blaine… mi hijo, esta noche "se va de bares con sus amigos" con su nuevo amigo, ese chico… el tal Sebastián, lo tiene convencido que debe vivir más, últimamente no sé cómo reaccionar con sus cosas, el otro día me dijo que los chicos de su edad se la pasaban el día teniendo sexo, sexo Kurt, ese chico… Sebastián, ahora le consiguió una licencia falsa, esta noche irán a un bar, por suerte Nick y Jeff van con él.- su Jefa se quedó callada mirándolo con los ojos aguados, pero eso… no estaba seguro de si debía decirle lo que pensaba.**

 **-okey… Cat… tu hijo es… normal, todo lo que me dices es normal, tienes suerte que te diga lo que le pasa… es decir recuerda cuando tu tenías diecinueve años- ella negó varias veces.**

 **-sé que es normal… pero soy su madre y me resisto a la idea de que mi bebe tenga esas… necesidades. Kurt no quiero que le pase nada, Blaine nunca… bueno si va a fiestas de sus amigos pero ¿a un bar? Dios… pensé en ti porque eres joven y vas a bares supongo… necesito que lo cuides, te necesito Kurt. El no sospechara, tu solo vigílalo y si pasa algo me llamas ¿puedes Kurt?- ahora era el quien respiro hondo, realmente no se creía que le estuviera pidiendo hacer de niñero de un chico que ya estaba en la universidad, había visto un par de fotografías en la oficina de Cat pero realmente no lo conocía ni lo había visto en persona, pero… la miro a los ojos dos segundos y supo que lo haría, podía ver la angustia en esa mirada color avellana, esa mujer había sido un verdadero ángel, confió lo suficiente en él como para contratarlo… y aunque era su mejor inversión ella al principio no lo sabía, le debía toda su carrera y no es que fuera mucha solo tenía veintisiete años, pero ya estaba teniendo un nombre gracias a Catherine… Catherine soltó sus manos y empezó a masajearse las sienes.**

 **Mientras iba en el tren hasta su departamento miro las imágenes que su jefa le envió de su hijo, en las tres estaba en Dalton, una academia para chicos, no cualquier chicos… solo los con el mejor pedigrí, nacidos en cunas de oro y rodeado de un ejército de sirvientes, o si, ya deseaba ir a cuidar a ese crio. Miro la imagen donde estaba junto a un caballo, él sonría… era… mono, tenía los ojos de su madre, avellanas, el cabello rizado… una linda sonrisa… y un cuerpazo… okey bastante guapo para ser un crio aunque… ahora debía estar distinto, tenía dos años más… y en un par de meses cumplía los veinte, sospechaba que por eso el chico estaba mostrando tanto interés en… divertirse un poco, ya estaba atrasado a decir verdad.**

 **-¿Dónde se supone que vamos Kurt?- era lógico que Elliot no estuviera muy entusiasmado, y pusiera esa mueca tan adorable, lo más probable es que llevara a su amigo a un club de esos súper snob… le había costado pero había logrado convencer a su mejor amigo diciéndole que el pagaba los tragos y que pagaba la próxima salida… lo más probable a Atlantis, la discoteca gay más popular de Nueva York, Elliot conseguía todos sus ligues hay.**

 **-aun no logro dejar mi cabello perfecto… revisa mi teléfono… Catherine debía enviarme el nombre del lugar y de paso checa donde es- Elliot tomo su teléfono y movió los dedos sobre este, el siguió con su cabello pero entonces su amigo apareció en el reflejo de su espejo con una expresión divertida. -¿Qué?- su amigo lo miro por más tiempo de lo que su histeria permitía.**

 **-Atlantis, así se llama el local al que va a ir ese crio.- le quito el teléfono de la mano a Elliot y leyó el nombre con sus propios ojos.**

 **Leyó ese nombre por lo menos unas veinte veces antes de convencerse que había leído bien, Atlantis, así que Blaine Anderson iba a ir a un club gay, estaba seguro que él nunca le dijo a Catherine que es gay, aunque ella podría sospecharlo ¿sería por eso que le pidió ayuda? ¿Sabría ella que Atlantis era una discoteca gay? ¿Sabría ella que Blaine iba a ir a un local gay? Había muchas preguntas en su cabeza, Elliot iba tan entusiasmado que no noto lo distraído que estaba, el mensaje decía que iba en grupo, unos siete chicos… podría ser que uno o varios fueran gays pero no todos, o simplemente podría ser que estuvieran arriesgándose… no sabía que pensar.**

 **Llevaba poco menos de una hora en el local, estaba en su mesa de la segunda planta que en realidad era un balcón, eso le daba la suerte de poder sondear el lugar sin problemas, y era la zona vip, de alguna forma sospechaba que esos chicos estarían en un lugar privilegiado, él estaba hay porque… bueno Elliot, Adam, Ian y el eran… como solía decir Elliot "el pedazo de carne más jugoso del lugar" y bueno sus tarjetas nunca se quedaban sin saldo. Estaba en la baranda sondeando el lugar, aun no llegaba o habían decidido ir a otro lugar, realmente no tenía ganas de estar aqui, aunque es viernes, esa noche había esperado estar relajado, tomar un baño de tina, una copa de vino, ver su musical favorito "Moulin Rouge" y dormir, sin embargo estaba esperando ver a un crio… Que de seguro era un malcriado arrogante y egocéntrico…**

 **-tierra a la vista, en la entrada para ser mas específicos.- sus ojos fueron hacia la puerta después de las palabras de Elliot.**

 **Entre todas sus cavilaciones pensó que él podía estar acompañando a sus amigos, que alguno de su grupo podía ser gay… o todos, que el solo estaba acompañando, no era común pero podía perfectamente ser solo un acompañante, pero al ver su sonrisa y como miraba todo con ojos brillantes… okey no sabía si estaban brillantes porque estaba lejos pero se notaba que él estaba disfrutando de la vista y del lugar.**

 **Como esperaba los siete chicos subieron al balcón, se instalaron junto a la escalera que era la única mesa libre, habían tres mesas entre él y el crio, la pared tenía ondulaciones por lo que las mesas quedaban más bien en especies de cubículos, era cómodo.**

 **POV Blaine**

 **Tenía tanta adrenalina en el cuerpo que en cualquier momento empezaría a flotar, ni siquiera se sentía culpable por traer a Nick y Jeff, que obviamente estaban aterrados por el lugar, aunque bueno él también se sintió violento cuando fueron a los servicios y vieron… a esos chicos… sus amigos se escandalizaron y salieron corriendo de vuelta al rincón donde estaban, el… Sebastián lo había abrazo desde atrás y le había dicho al oído "¿te excita?" su sangre se había calentado y no había podido dejar de mirar como ese chico le daba una mamada al otro, más allá había otra pareja que se masturbaba mutuamente, okey no estaba seguro de lo que sintió, curiosidad estaba claro, el morbo… hacía tiempo que esas cosas no hacían más que provocarlo, debería sentirse avergonzado por querer seguir mirando. Nick, Jeff y él se habían mantenido muy castos, infantiles… aunque él había tenido curiosidad sexual jamás dijo nada, no porque sus mejores amigos se volvieron pareja en secundaria y preguntarles cosas… le daría vergüenza y sospechaba que ninguno de los dos le diría nada, podría perder la amistad, y ya en la universidad ambos chicos pasaban pegados con cola en él, le había costado tener un par de citas y nunca había pasado de un par de besos, por eso insistía en ser amigo de Sebastián, el parecía tan experimentado, tan… sofisticado.**

 **-Blaine ese tipo de allá no ha dejado de mirarte.- miro a Jeff que más parecía preocupado que feliz por su suerte con los chicos, le dedico una sonrisa, le habían pedido bailar cuatro chicos y uno se había puesto a bailar con él cuando bailaba con Nick, Bass le había dicho que era porque es ardiente, él nunca se había sentido tan… atractivo, pero esa noche no dejaba de recibir invitaciones de todo tipo.**

 **-¿Qué tipo Jeff?- Bass había preguntado cuando era el quien debía preguntar o interesarle, su amigo le había dicho que como era nuevo en estas cosas, lo protegería, pero estaba siendo algo posesivo, no había podido hablar con nadie fuera del grupo.**

 **-ese de la camisa azul y pantalón negro… cerca de la escalera.- giro inmediatamente buscando con la mirada, camisa azul y pantalón negro… oh ardiente infierno ojala fuera… oh dios, era él, ya lo había visto, era… perfecto.**

 **-mmm no te preocupes Blaine, no dejare que se acerque, no es nadie.- estaba a un segundo de decirle a su amigo que dejara que se acercara cuando un chico rubio que estaba junto a ellos, lo interrumpió.**

 **-¿nadie? Ese es Kurt, tu amigo tendría mucha suerte si de veras le hubiera estado mirando.- el rubio parecía molesto y después de decir eso giro con su grupo.**

 **Sebastián los había hecho bajar a la pista, estaba seguro que era para que el tal Kurt no se acercara, quiso discutir pero no quería llamar la atención de esa forma, sabía que debería imponer su voluntad, pero no con Sebastián que lo estaba ayudando con sus nuevos… impulsos.**

 **Siguió bailando con sus amigos pero no dejaba de buscar por el lugar al tal Kurt, porque… aun no podía creer que de veras lo estuviera mirando, a él… oh ardiente infierno el sujeto era completamente perfecto, nunca había visto a un hombre tan guapo, tenía el rostro más hermoso que podía existir, y daba gracias al cielo porque usara la ropa tan ajustada, parecía hecho por las manos de la misma diosa del amor y la belleza… ¿Dónde demonios se había metido?**

 **-Blaine ¿me acompañas por un refresco?- Jeff parecía más relajado pero no iría solo hasta la barra, Nick y Bass bailaban o más bien mantenían una sutil discusión, esperaba que no ganara Nick, no quería irse sin antes ver una vez más a ese dios.**

 **Jeff pidió seguramente el primer refresco que servían en ese lugar, el barman alzo las cejas pero no dijo nada, giro hacia la pista para sondearla una vez más en busca de Kurt… pero entonces el paso junto por frente a él, y no solo eso, él se apoyó en la barra a su lado, sabía que debía tener sus ojos abierto más de la cuenta, y seguramente el calor que sentía era porque estaba sonrojándose…**

 **-¿Qué deseas cariño, solo pídelo?- mierda, ese era el más descarado ofrecimiento que había escuchado en su vida.**

 **-mmm estaba pensando en algo alegre ¿Qué me recomiendas?- la forma como él arrastro las palabras logrando un sonido tan malditamente ardiente provoco un estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo, canalizando todo en cierta parte de su cuerpo.**

 **-sexo en la playa.- Jeff tiro de él, de su brazo… su amigo ya tenía su refresco pero demonios él no quería irse.**

 **Como el barman giro en busca de los ingredientes para el trago… no había escuchado que escogió pero eso no importaba, Jeff estaba a unos pasos debatiéndose en si irse solo a donde estaban o volver junto a él, pero en ese segundo Kurt lo miro, directo a los ojos y un vértigo en el vientre le hizo dar un paso hacia él.**

 **-hola, soy Blaine.- estiro la mano, él miro su mano por unos segundos, de pronto se sintió estúpido "toma mi mano" se repitió esa frase en su cabeza hasta que el levanto su mano y la tomo.**

 **-hola Blaine ¿disfrutando tu primera incursión en Atlantis?- él giro y tomo su trago, avanzo unos pasos…**

 **-¿Cómo sabes que es primera vez que vengo?- lo vio alzar ambas cejas y soltar una risita.**

 **-siempre se ven caras nuevas pero no tan lindas.- y se alejó dejándolo con una sonrisa en el rostro, dio un paso para seguirlo pero una mano tomo su brazo.**

 **-¿Qué haces? Blaine te das cuenta que ese idiota puede ser un pervertido…-**

 **-hey niñito, ese es Kurt Hummel, no es ningún pervertido, es un dios.- estaba de acuerdo con el barman.**

 **-Bass yo no soy un idiota no voy a…- pero su amigo lo interrumpió.**

 **-no lo conoces de nada, es mayor… se va a aprovechar de ti… no vas a durar ni dos segundos, luego te va a botar ¿eso quieres?- el barman que no había perdido palabra volvió a interrumpirlos.**

 **-niño no digas estupideces, tu amigo debería estar agradecido si…- Sebastián fulmino al barman.**

 **-si, si ya escuche esa estupidez, pero fíjate que nosotros somos decentes y la verdad en este sucucho de mala muerte dejan entrar a cualquiera.- okey era momento de intervenir para que no se formara una pelea.**

 **-¿cualquiera? Kurt Hummel no es cualquiera niño estúpido, es un diseñador de moda de prestigio…**

 **Su boca se cerró de golpe, saco su teléfono móvil y dejo que fuera Nick y Jeff quien calmaran la situación, el por su parte escribió el nombre "Kurt Hummel" todas sus ilusiones se fueron al suelo cuando vio donde trabajaba Kurt Hummel, el… él era su empleado, bueno técnicamente de su madre, así que el dios realmente era… soltó una palabrota porque estaba seguro que su madre lo había enviado de niñero, giro sus talones y fue a buscar a su dios, lo encontró en la escalera, con otro sujeto, un tipo con demasiado brillo para su gusto.**

 **-¿acostumbras trabajar un viernes por la noche?- el chico alzo una ceja.**

 **-extraña pregunta, y muy personal para alguien a quien no conoces.- iba a irse así que lo tomo del brazo, lo soltó cuando miro su mano y luego a él con indignación.**

 **-dilo, fue mi madre quien te pidió que vinieras a vigilarme.- le impresiono que en su interior estuviera deseando que lo negara, aunque no le creería.**

 **Fin POV Blaine.**

 **Mierda era astuto pero ¿Cómo lo supo? Él no podía estar seguro, él no estaba gritándole, él lo sospechaba.**

 **-cariño por si no lo has notado juego en tu equipo, y si no lo hiciera tu madre sería demasiado mayor para mi niño.- si el estaba cabreado, sacudió un poco su cabeza.**

 **-hablo de Catherine Anderson, tu jefa.- mierda… espera, el sabia como manejar esto, frunció el ceño, bajo los dos escalones que había subido.**

 **-¿Cómo sabes eso pequeño acosador? ¿Con quién estuviste hablando? Okey me halaga el interés pero esto está empezando a ser un poco espeluznante.- lo vio boquear y luego fruncir el ceño.**

 **-es mi madre y trabajas para ella… debió enviarte para…- lo interrumpió…**

 **-¿y tu madre te sugirió que vinieras a mi local favorito solo para que pudiera vigilarte? ¿Me escogió porque soy gay? De todas formas no eres Cooper, así que por lo que se aun estas en el colegio… en la secundaria. Pregúntale a tu madre, pero yo no trabajo de niñero. Te buscan tus amiguitos.- subió los escalones rápidamente.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holis, aquí les dejo otro capitulo, espero que llene sus expectativas, NickyColferC gracias por tu comentario, oh y Blaine es un chico bueno solo se siente algo reprimido y esta ansioso por estirar sus alas jijiji pequeña Porcelana sabes tengo varias historias sin publicar pero esta me inspira tanto que no podía evitar subirla, oh y con respecto a mi ortografía, lo siento se que es pésima, pero los hay y los ahí son horribles para mi, siempre pongo hay porque es mas rápido, pero intentare fijarme, mi madre siempre me corrige debería tomar nota.**

 **Capitulo 2**

 **Por el radillo del ojo vio como salía del local, más bien como lo arrastraron sus amigos, una vez que el chico salió soltó una palabrota y salió rápidamente a la escalera de emergencia, saco el móvil y llamo a su jefa.**

 **-¿Qué paso? ¿Blaine está bien?- apretó los dientes porque el chico no era precisamente un bebe.**

 **-sí, está bien… pero él me reconoció no sé cómo, yo negué que me enviaras pero tu veras que le dices, de todas formas me gustaría que charlemos el lunes.-**

 **Intento olvidar la salida del viernes, convenció a Eliot para no salir el sábado, así que se la pasó deambulando por su departamento, que era espectacular y nunca lo disfrutaba, pero lo que realmente hizo fue pensar en esos ojos, el mismo color avellana que su jefa, pero de alguna forma no le recordaba a su jefa, quizás porque… el crio era demasiado apetecible, no dejaba de pensar que tenía diecinueve años, era eso, un crio, demonios él tenía ocho años más, no es que estuviera pensando en nada, okey Elliot tenía razón, llevaba mucho tiempo sin sexo, seis meses era mucho tiempo, necesitaba salir más, salir de casería como solía decir Ian su pelirrojo amigo, sabía que dos de sus tres amigos estarían felices con su decisión.**

 **Llego esperando charlar con Catherine pero esta no llego hasta el mediodía, cuando el trabajo estaba en su punta, aunque quería ir y hablar con ella no podía dejar sus proyectos, se había saltado el almuerzo e incluso las galletitas de la tarde, estaba tan hambriento cuando termino el día que envió a Terence a comprarle un sándwich, se sentó en su escritorio y miro por su ventana, nueva york de noche se veía magnifico desde su ventana, iba por la mitad del sándwich cuando Catherine dijo su nombre, bebió un poco de jugo para pasar la comida en su boca.**

 **-no reconocí que te pedí vigilarlo. De todas formas no me creyó. Cuéntame que hizo… no quiso hablarme.- le hizo un gesto para que esperara un poco y termino su sándwich mientras pensaba en el viernes, su jefa tomo un bosquejo y lo examino mientras él comía.**

 **-nada, no hizo nada reprochable… pero no diré mas, creo que no deberías invadir su intimidad. Cat tengo muchas preguntas… empezando por el club donde fue Blaine, no estoy seguro de…- su jefa bajo la mirada.**

 **-Blaine es gay, sé que debí decirte, pero es que… solo lo sé yo, él no quiere hablar con Robert del asunto y… creo que no sería buena idea, mi esposo no es tan tolerante… hace un par de años Blaine me confeso sus preferencias y estaba tan asustado… me rogo que no dijera nada, he sido su confidente desde entonces, me acostumbre a ocultarlo ¿te incomodo mucho ir a ese lugar?- es cierto, el chico no quiso hablar con su madre.**

 **-no, la verdad pensé que lo sabias, yo también soy gay, conocía el lugar, y no es el mejor lugar para ir cuando recién estas saliendo a bares, es un poco fuerte… pero tu hijo se portó bien, no es un mal chico, no se mete en problemas.- vio cómo su jefa se relajaba.**

 **-gracias al cielo, imaginaba tantas cosas horribles, Blaine es muy inocente, odiaría que por mi culpa él se viera… se aprovecharan de su inocencia.- okey.**

 **No quiso decirle a su jefa que el chico estaba pidiendo a gritos acumular experiencia, pero eso no era algo para decir a una madre, y después de todo él lo comprendía. Le dio varios consejos y le conto como fue para él el salir del closet, nada muy íntimo pero si para que ella supiera mas o menos que esperar y que podría hacer por Blaine.**

 **Técnicamente había olvidado esos ojos color avellana como avanzaba la semana, el jueves Elliot e Ian decidieron que debían salir, Adam no estaba tan interesado y a última hora decidió no ir, según Elliot Adam aun no lo superaba, pero ese no era su problema, fueron a "the Factory" un pub con karaoke, bebieron muchos margaritas y termino con un chico en su departamento, Matt, increíblemente guapo, alto delgado con unos ojos preciosos y una voz…**

 **Despertó con la alarma y salto de la cama, paseo la vista por el cuerpazo de Matt unos segundos antes de correr a la ducha, había soñado, con sexo… dejo que el agua lo cubriera pero entonces recordó mejor el sueño, la noche anterior… y… mierda, el hijo de su jefa se había paseado por su mente toda la maldita noche.**

 **El día debería empezar mucho mas relajado, después de haber tenido una noche salvaje, la tensión debió desaparecer pero no. Había tenido que sacar al sujeto casi a la fuerza, por muy bueno que estuviera jamás dejaría a alguien solo en su departamento, era demasiado desconfiado y quisquilloso para eso. Pero Matt logro sacarle una invitación para almorzar, cerca de su trabajo, no estaba seguro… la noche había estado bien pero salir de nuevo… aunque él se consideraba un romántico, y jamás consideraba el sexo de una noche como algo de su vida, sin embargo la noche anterior lo busco, y ahora no deseaba ver más al sujeto pero estaba tan guapo que parecía un sueño, no comprendía que le pasaba, ni siquiera se sentía mal… informo a Terence de su cita, le dijo que era algo familiar, que le recordara si a él se le olvidaba, solía abstraerse de todo cuando estaba con un boceto…**

 **Su teléfono lo hizo saltar cuando empezó a sonar, contesto porque nadie osaba interrumpirlo si no era de vida o muerte, y no lo era, al parecer Matt intento comunicarse a su móvil y como no respondió busco otra forma de hacerlo, el sujeto tenia sus recursos, solo era para confirmar su cita, estuvo murmurando palabrotas porque lo hizo perder la concentración, por lo que cuando era la hora de su almuerzo pensó en serio dejar plantado al sujeto, pero después solo se sintió culpable, después de todo Matt no tenia la culpa de nada.**

 **Fue a la cita y tardo mas de la cuenta en volver al trabajo, para su asombro Matt era realmente agradable y divertido, actor en broadway, una razón mas para estar interesado. Al volver se encontró con el dueño de sus pesadillas, como alcanzo a verlo sin que el niño lo viera pudo fingir que no le impresionaba verlo ahí, el paso con la barbilla alzada, por suerte Terence lo esperaba y venia corriendo con una carpeta…**

 **-en accesorios no comprendieron tus indicaciones y no han querido escuchar… necesito que veas esto y lo apruebes.- le quito la carpeta ahí en el pasillo, por el radillo del ojo vio que el chico intento acercarse pero se detuvo.**

 **-oh mi dios quien podría aprobar esto… ¿esta Sally en el taller?- después que Terence asintió salió disparado.**

 **Después de pasar toda la tarde en el taller con Terence y Sally solo quería llegar a su departamento y meterse en el jacuzzi, beber una copa de vino y dormir. La cara de su asistente le decía que estaba en las mismas condiciones, le dijo que fueran por sus abrigos y fueran a descansar, trabajarían el sábado.**

 **Cuando llegaron a su oficina todo sucedió muy rápido, Keyla la mujer de Terence lo esperaba, la madre de Terence había sufrido un accidente, le dijo que fuera y no se preocupara de nada, que lo llamaba después, pero estaba tan cansado que al llegar a su departamento se durmió hasta la mañana siguiente, lo primero fue llamar a Terence, al parecer la mujer intento levantar una maquina o algo y se había incapacitado un brazo y una pierna, como era mayor tardaría en salir del hospital, y el se vería sin su asistente por un par de semanas. Terence era tan organizado y eficiente que sería difícil reemplazarlo, aunque si seguía el patrón… cuando llego el medio día se dio cuenta que podía hacer el trabajo de su asistente pero aun así necesitaba a alguien… que hiciera llamadas que llevara cosas… aceptaría cualquier interno y pensaría en que Terence volvería pronto, aun recordaba cuando necesito un asistente, tardo tres meses en encontrar a Terence, la gente era tan incompetente…**

 **-señor Hummel e intentando encontrar a alguien pero… no he logrado encontrar a nadie con el perfil.- esa era una forma agradable de decirle que los internos le temían como al demonio, y el odiaba a las personas mediocres.**

 **-¿ninguno es capaz de tomar un teléfono y hacer una llamada o tomar notas? No estoy reemplazando a Terence, nadie podría… ¿es que no hay nadie competente en toda la empresa? ¿Debo hacer tu trabajo Horace?- sabía que el jefe de recursos humanos no se merecía su enfado pero realmente necesita a "el chico de los recados"**

 **-enviare a alguien.- cinco minutos después una chica llamada Noreen se presentó frente a él.**

 **Quería tomar una copa de forma tan desesperada que lo asusto, recién era lunes, tenía tan mala fama que la chica cada vez que le hablaba se echaba a temblar, antes de irse llamo a Horace y le pidió a alguien más valiente, entonces le tocó el turno a Gave un sujeto muy entusiasta, lo soporto por dos días pero no pudo más, él no tenía idea de moda y lo principal de trabajar hay era la moda, confundió los colores tuvo una pequeña discusión con Marc, y hablaba de Marc… Jacobs, lo dejo ir y le enviaron a Claire, la mujer contesto la llamada de Matt y la escucho decir algo de "gay" y se autodespidio, el viernes tuvo a Sugar que en realidad no necesitaba el trabajo porque era una heredera aun así fue divertido, el problema es que no seguía órdenes y coqueteaba con los modelos…**

 **-¿has hablado con Terence? Pregunto porque los internos se esconden en los sitios más… inusuales.-**

 **Catherine tenia media sonrisa, siguió mirando el boceto que nunca lograba terminar, no estaba de ánimos de charlar. Pero a su jefa eso no le importaba, la vio por el radillo del ojo preparar dos tasas de te y luego dejar una de las tasas frente a él.**

 **-¿Cómo esta Terence?- respiro hondo.**

 **-asustado, su padre murió hace un año y creo que la mujer es muy terca, además teme que encuentre un reemplazo… como si eso fuera posible.- hablaron de sus bocetos mientras bebían el te, eso siempre lo relajaba y Cat lo conocía muy bien.**

 **-he pensado en robarte a Sarah si no te molesta.- la chica era perfecta, pero era la asistente personal de su jefa, ella había reemplazado en una ocasión a Terence…**

 **-eso creo que en este momento sería imposible, tengo muchos eventos… vacaciones de invierno… pero… ¿podrías hacerme un favor? Tu necesitas a alguien, no que reemplace a Terence solo que te ayude, sea tu chico de los recados, Blaine…- le solto un no antes de que su jefa terminara de hablar.**

 **-necesito a alguien que sepa de…- su jefa tomo su mano y lo miro con esa mirada de súplica… la misma de cuando lo hizo espiar al chico.**

 **-Blaine sabe de moda, le gusta, quizás no sea la mejor opción pero… Robert lo ha estado fastidiando, y si se queda en casa… Robert lo tomara mas en serio si Blaine trabaja y si lo hace aquí quizás vuelva a confiar en mi, aun no quiere hablarme, el otro dia vino… se quedo sentado por una hora sin abrir la boca.-**

 **Matt llevaba media hora de rodillas frente a él y no lograba concentrarse, debía darle crédito, el no habría aguantado tanto, pero es que no lograba comprender como es que Cat había logrado convencerlo, ahora tendría a ese niño con ojos avellana en su oficina, por dos semanas. Tomo el pelo de Matt y lo hizo acercarse, necesitaba olvidar todo, paso casi todo el fin de semana con Matt en su apartamento pero el domingo por la tarde le pidió que se fuera, estaba empezando a sentirse mal, podía notar como ese delicioso chico se estaba involucrando y el por mas que lo intentaba no estaba ahí, simplemente no le importaba.**

 **Entro en su oficina el lunes por la mañana y después de colgar su abrigo fue hasta su mesa de luz, su diseño seguía sobre la mesa, aun no estaba listo, respiro hondo pero unos golpecitos en su puerta lo interrumpieron, giro mientras decía "adelante" se arrepintió cuando los risos de Blaine Anderson se asomaron.**

 **-buenos días Kurt, estoy listo para…- interrumpió al crio antes que siguiera.**

 **-aclaremos esto desde ahora, no es Kurt, nunca es Kurt, puede que seas el hijo de Catherine, de hecho, solo porque eres su hijo estas aquí, en fin, aquí soy el jefe, tu jefe y me dirás señor Hummel como todo el resto.- Blaine había cerrado la boca pero mantenía una sonrisa escondida, el no había perdido la ilusión.**

 **-okey jefe, buenos días señor Hummel.- respiro hondo y tomo el puente de su nariz entre el pulgar y el índice.**

 **-no estas cualificado para ser mi asistente, pero al parecer nadie más que Terence lo está, seras el chico de los recados, lo que necesite te lo pediré, puedo ser exigente y nada amable, si no estas de acuerdo la puerta esta justo tras de ti.- lo vio asentir y ahora ya no tenia esa sonrisa escondida.**

 **-Horace de recursos humanos me explico mas o menos mis funciones.- fue hasta su escritorio encendió el computador.**

 **-deja tu abrigo, y ven aquí.- lo observo hacer lo que le pidió, el saco su agenda del escritorio mientras el chico se acercaba. –esta es mi agenda, debes avisarme de cada cosa que esta aquí… anotar todo… y por ahora lo que quiero es un café…- lo vio tomar la agenda y luego salir.**

 **Termino de enviar correos y asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden antes de ir al taller… con el café en la mano y Blaine a su lado. Pronto tenían el lanzamiento de la nueva colección y como siempre todo era un caos, Blaine se había adaptado perfectamente, cada mañana encontraba su café sobre el escritorio el computador encendido y no había perdido nada en su agenda, además todos adoraban a Blaine, el chico era agradable… les gustaba mucho mas que Terence, aunque claro Terence podía tomar decisiones que Blaine no podía, no conocía tanto de moda por lo que no podía pedir su opinión, pero el niño era realmente eficiente, incluso cuando le gritaba o no le daba las gracias…**

 **-señor Hummel… ¿el guardia de seguridad quiere saber si tiene una hora aproximada para su salida?- había estado trabajando en su diseño, Blaine había estado organizando sus correos, miro la hora en su reloj y luego miro fuera, no quedaba nadie, era normal ya pasaban de las ocho…**

 **-dios ¿por qué te has quedado? Es tardísimo… de seguro tienes hambre, yo estoy hambriento.- Blaine apago el computador y luego fueron por los abrigos, cuando salían…**

 **-es… tu diseño, te relajas cuando trabajas en el por eso no te interrumpí… además aunque sea viernes, todos mis amigos salieron fuera de la ciudad.- frunció el ceño, Blaine debería estar disfrutando su edad no trabajando hasta tarde un viernes, ya estaban en la calle y le traían su auto…**

 **-¿Catherine te espera?- el negó, no lograba recordar si ella llegaba esta noche o al día siguiente.**

 **-solo el servicio… hey Gustav me llamas un taxi…- Blaine llevaba una semana y ya conocía el nombre de todo el mundo, el no tenia idea de como se llamaba el guardia.**

 **-no, te llevo a cenar y luego te dejo en tu casa, no quiero que tu madre me mate cuando se entere que te he estado explotando.- sabía que no era una buena idea pero ambos debían comer algo, estaba seguro que Blaine al igual que él solo había mordisqueado un sándwich al medio dia.**

 **Fin del capitulo, si les gusto dejen un comentario.**


	3. Chapter 3

**saludos, aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **No había sido una buena idea, apenas salió de su boca la invitación supo que no era buena idea, Blaine intento contener una sonrisa pero podía verla, no estaba bien, se había mentalizado en no darle alas a este niño, subieron a su auto y él se portó… como un buen chico y eso lo molestaba, se sentó derecho muy quieto con el cinturón de seguridad puesto, ni siquiera hablo durante el viaje, no lo llevo muy lejos, en el primer restorán que vio entraron, los llevaron a una mesa del centro…**

 **-nunca he venido aquí… ¿es bueno?- levanto la mirada del menú.**

 **-no lo sé, es primera vez que entro… ¿ya sabes lo que quieres?- el asintió con una sonrisa.**

 **El mesero los miraba más de la cuenta, no podía evitar ser como era, una diva, todo el mundo que lo veía tomaba por sentado que era gay y aunque Blaine podría ocultarlo mejor ahora no lo hacía, eso le molestaba porque el mesero estaba esperando algo… que no iba a pasar. Después de pedir lasaña al pesto y una copa de vino blanco para ambos ya que el crio le dijo "si, lo que tu pidas" después de preguntarle que quería, decidió que solo sería el plato y nada más.**

 **-esto esta delicioso… señor Hummel.- lo fulmino con la mirada, hacia unos días que hacia eso, demorarse en decir "señor Hummel" decirlo como si le faltara el aire… se estaba metiendo con él y lo peor es que no sabía cómo detenerlo, después de todo solo decía señor Hummel como el mismo le había exigido.**

 **-¿lo dices en serio? Yo creo que solo está bien, he comido es mejores restoranes italianos.- Blaine dejo de sonreír y miro su plato.**

 **-quizás es la compañía.- le sostuvo la mirada de forma seria cuando el levanto la suya, pero no abrió la boca ¿Qué podía decirle? Era lo suficientemente vanidoso como para apreciar el cumplido. De todas forma él podría estar comiendo cemento sin enterarse, se sentía al borde del colapso, eso lo enfurecía, demonios era un crio de diecinueve años que por lo demás era virgen, y el un hombre adulto de veintisiete años con mucha experiencia… okey no tanta, pero en ese momento tenía un lio con un sujeto que podría ser un modelo que además adoraba el suelo que pisaba, no necesitaba complicarse la vida con este… Blaine.**

 **-¿ya estás listo?- había comido casi la mitad de su plato y cuando noto que llevaba la mitad de la copa de vino la cambio por agua, después de todo debía seguir conduciendo… llevar a Blaine a su casa.**

 **-quería probar el tiramisú… ¿podemos… señor Hummel?- hay estaba de nuevo. Asintió después de unos segundos de debate interno, no quería que el notara que de cierta forma lo afectaba.**

 **Oh dios la comida podía ser mediocre pero el postre, solo en Italia había comido un tiramisú como ese, o en Jersey en la pastelería de Carlo's, comió su pastel olvidándose que estaba frente a su acosador, de pronto lo recordó y lo miro, el había dejado de comer y lo miraba de forma intensa, él no sonreía… desde su lugar en la mesa frente a Blaine podía verle los ojos bastante bien, ese color avellana que lo desesperaba ahora era oscuro, muy oscuro… "es como si le hicieras el amor a esa torta helada" Elliot le había dicho eso… solo hacía unos días, no podía evitarlo, le encantaban los postres, por eso salía a correr todas las mañanas y controlaba el resto de lo que comía, incluso iba al gimnasio dos veces por semana.**

 **-ya es tarde termina tu postre.- Blaine dejo de mirarlo y se concentró en su postre… jugo un poco con el tenedor.**

 **Se detuvo en la entrada de la mansión Anderson, todo el camino hasta Southampton, noto que Blaine estuvo desconcentrado, pensando en algo con las mejillas sonrojadas… miro hacia la casa era impresionante, pero tardabas bastante en ir y venir, claro el no había dejado de notar que Blaine iba con chofer por las mañanas o se podía permitir pagar un taxi hasta su casa… ¿casa?...**

 **-Joven Blaine… ¿su invitado pasara la noche en la mansión?- miro al guardia de la entrada.**

 **-solo vine a dejarlo…- Blaine lo interrumpió.**

 **-buenas noches Ivan, él es Kurt Hummel, mi jefe… y solo vino a dejarme como dijo.- el enorme sujeto le hizo una señal para que avanzara. Se detuvo en la puerta pero no apago el motor.**

 **-no bebiste café después de la cena ¿quieres pasar… Noreen prepara el café más delicioso que puedas probar o tenemos té turco, ingles…- Blaine parecía entusiasmado con la oferta.**

 **-ya es tarde, tengo planes por lo que debo rechazar la oferta. Hasta el lunes Blaine.- los ojos brillantes del crio por unos segundos se apagaron pero puso una sonrisa en su rostro antes de desearle buenas noches y bajar de su auto.**

 **Matt le llamo mientras volvía a manhattan, lo estaba invitando a un local con música de jazz lo que parecía interesante pero por alguna razón no le apetecía, prefería llegar a su departamento beber una copa de vino y dormir. Elliot e Ian no estuvieron de acuerdo, sus dos amigos lo esperaban en la entrada de su edificio, esa noche Ian tenía una fiesta… la exhibición de un artista, en una de las galerías más exclusivas de nueva york, Ian solía liarse con la más diversa población masculina de nueva york, pero el artista con complejo de superioridad le gustaba, era mucho mejor que Killer el bajista de la mediocre banda heavy metal con el que salía hasta un par de semanas.**

 **Ian había posado frente a las cámaras de la mano de Viktor toda la noche, Elliot se había dedicado a coquetearle a un millonario húngaro que conocía a Viktor y él se paseó entre los famosos sin dejar de pensar en cierto crio, rechazo dos coqueteos, pero sinceramente aunque no tuviera la cabeza ocupada los cincuentones no le interesaban.**

 **Miro el periódico con una mueca, odiaba que hablaran de él, no era muy extenso pero se le mencionaba en la exhibición de Viktor, también mencionaban que no había dejado de llamar la atención de un par de empresarios pero había sido fiel a su amante y colocaban una vieja fotografía de él y Elliot junto a una playa en grecia, y es que el no llamaba mucho la atención más que para los desfiles, Elliot siempre lo acompañaba y más de una vez habían publicado que mantenían una relación, como ambos vivian en el mismo edificio hubo un mal entendido o querían vender no le importaba, solo que esta vez tuvo que soportar a un lloroso Matthew. Termino por decirle al aspirante a actor que si no le gustaba no tenía por qué aguantarlo, que a él no le interesaba lo que decía la prensa, pensó que el magnífico Matt le enviaría por un tubo pero se había echado a llorar y le había dicho que no terminaran, le hubiera gustado decirle que no podían terminar porque no estaban juntos pero se contuvo, lo que lo tuvo pensando en cómo librarse de esa "relación" él no era esa clase de chico, ni siquiera sabía cómo había llegado a ese problema, pero claro la primera vez que se lía por una noche le tenía que salir mal.**

 **El lunes por la mañana noto a Blaine silencioso, cuando pensaba que no estaba pendiente el chico se lo quedaba mirando, había pasado el mediodía cuando Elliot irrumpió en su oficina con el periódico en su mano…**

 **-necesitamos una sesión fotográfica con urgencia… ¿aquí tienen fotógrafos profesionales cierto? Esta definitivamente no puede ser mi imagen pública… oh… hola Elliot Gilbert… ¿te he visto antes?- su mejor amigo había entrado como una avalancha y finalmente había visto a Blaine.**

 **-yo… soy el asistente del señor Hummel…- su amigo volvió a mirarlo.**

 **-¿Qué le hiciste a Terence?- rodo lo ojos.**

 **-el se tomó unos días por asunto personal, no le hice nada, él es temporal… y no me hare una sesión fotográfica porque aún no puedes aceptar esa fotografía el responsable es Ian de todas formas.- su amigo le aventó el periódico.**

 **-se ven todas mis pecas… si voy a ser la zorra de alguien al menos debo verme espectacular ¿no crees?- tomo el periódico y se lo aventó de vuelta.**

 **-perfecto pero no eres mi zorra, aún estoy pensado en si llamarte amigo.- su amigo se acercó y se sentó en sus piernas.**

 **-vamos cariño, no todos tenemos una piel asombrosa, un par de fotografías… sería fantástico para mi carrera…- lo empujo de sus piernas.**

 **-no eres mi zorra pero si eres una zorra y eso sería horrible para la mía, al menos en esa fotografía no te reconocen. Y sal de aquí, estoy trabajando que es algo que no conoces.- Elliot alzo la barbilla cual diva era.**

 **-yo no vine a este mundo a pasarlo mal, por cierto ya note que no sacaste a White y me dejo el departamento echo un asco, uno se va por dos días y no puede contar con los amigos… esta noche tú pagas la cena.- y se fue, mmm Elliot se había ido seguramente con el empresario ruso, por eso no lo fastidio el fin de semana…**

 **-¿señor Hummel usted conoce a Elliot Gilbert el cantante?- miro a Blaine que parecía no tener ninguna emoción por el hecho de haber visto al "cantante" tan cerca.**

 **-ese idiota es mi mejor amigo, lleva estos diseños con Monique.-**

 **Pasaba cada segundo de la jornada con Blaine a su lado, no supo cuando la situación se volvió tan cómoda, cada cuantos minutos levantaba la mirada solo para mirar a Blaine, y cuantas veces esos ojos avellanas estaban sobre él, siempre volteaba la mirada, y sus mejillas se sonrojaban… eso era adorable de una forma que le hacía subir la temperatura, y estaba mal.**

 **El señor DeLauer* daba una fiesta todos los años a beneficio, para los menos afortunados, DeLauer el empresario de los diamantes podía hacer lo que quisiera y cobrar una verdadera fortuna por entrada, Catherine Anderson y su esposo iban todos los años, con Cooper y Blaine, solo que este año Robert estaba en África no sabía por qué ya que no le interesaban los negocios del señor Anderson, el punto aquí es que Cat su jefa le entrego dos entradas, iría el con Santana, literalmente podría haber tenido un orgasmo en ese lugar, en la entrada le dijeron que podía escoger la joya que quisiera para la velada, un anillo llamado "gran duque" y un reloj de oro y diamantes, claro su nombre estaba registrado ya que debía devolverlos al salir, Santana llevaba una gargantilla que no dejaba de tocar, su latina amiga rápidamente desapareció de su lado, el deambulo por el salón pero no conocía a nadie, con el valor de la entrada ya sabía que no conocería a nadie, pero entonces el joven Anderson se acercó, no pudo evitar notar lo atractivo que se veía Blaine con esmoquin, el crio lo llevo de grupo en grupo, presentándolo como un diseñador, y luego se ubicó en su mesa, ya que Santana no estaba cerca… la velada fue maravillosa, no supo en que momento empezó a conversar con Blaine, como se relajaba junto a él, Blaine era inteligente y muy divertido, no era un crio como lo fue él a sus veinte, pasaron por tantos temas y realmente se sorprendió al notar lo compatible que eran, tenían diferencias pero nada que no fuera tolerable, incluso le impresiono que Blaine no ocultara las diferencias… sin darse cuenta paso toda la velada con Blaine…**

 **El lunes siguiente Blaine lo había saludado diciendo su nombre, había sido premeditado, él estaba probando el terreno, pudo recordarle que debía decirle "señor Hummel" pero no lo hizo, tampoco lo regaño por las pequeñas bromas, por el coqueteo, se sentía cómodo, alegre… con entusiasmo, pero entonces Santana la jefa del departamento jurídico de la empresa y también su amiga le llamo la atención, le dijo que "el chico" como solía decirle era posesivo con él, le dijo que le estaba dando alas… lo llamo irresponsable y cruel, le dijo que debía poner un alto, fue entonces cuando el mismo noto que Blaine se aseguraba de estar a su lado si había algún chico soltero y joven cerca, incluso los ahuyentaba, no es que le molestara de echo… ese era el problema, le gustaba, le gustaba lo suficiente como para que fuera peligroso, Catherine se dio cuenta de lo que hacía Blaine y se lo dijo, su jefa le vino a pedir que no le diera motivos para ilusionarse, ella incluso soltó una risita, no pudo reír, no pudo mentirle y le confeso que se sentía interesado, no permitió que pensara que Blaine… que no era correspondido, le aseguro que no haría nada más que frenar esa situación, entonces le pidió al chico que reservara una mesa en un restorán, también le dijo que se tomaría la tarde libre y que estaría inubicable, se aseguró que Blaine viera a Matt venir por él.**

 **Dos meses después…**

 **Estaba terminando de ducharse cuando su teléfono sonó, pero lo dejo, nada interrumpía su ducha, luego se puso crema en todo el cuerpo, selecciono su ropa y cuando ya estaba listo fue por su porta documento, reloj y teléfono, la luz parpadeante le anunciaba un mensaje, frunció ceño porque no reconocía el número, de todas formas lo escucho "señor Hummel, lo llamo para decirle que… la fiesta es en mi casa… si es que va a venir su nombre estará en la lista de entrada oh y es formal… es solo eso yo… espero que venga… eso es todo… hasta luego" ¿la residencia Anderson? Blaine le había dicho en repetidas ocasiones que sería en un bar cercano a NYADA, algo informal y poca gente, esto sonaba a gran fiesta, miro sus jeans y resoplo, aun no estaba seguro de ir, Cat no le había dicho nada, bueno le había preguntado si Blaine lo había invitado, el asintió y ella no dijo nada más, pero quería ir, Blaine le había dicho tantas veces de su fiesta y podía ver que el chico quería que fuera, incluso esta llamada, hacía más de dos semanas que no lo veía, cuando termino su remplazo a Terence el chico había frecuentado la oficina, pero lo había ignorado, Cat solía poner esa mirada inquisitiva que lo ponía nervioso, por lo que necesitaba ahuyentarlo, aún era un chico por eso no comprendía sus negativas, las razones de porque no pasaría nunca nada entre ellos. Pero demonios nunca olvidaría la expresión de su rostro cuando tuvo que llamar a Matt y organizar su cita, él había estado sin ese brillo en sus ojos por dos días, ya sabía que no importaba nada, ni el aviso de última hora, ni el largo viaje hasta esa casa, él iría pero solo para saludarlo. Le había confeccionado un broche con un león y aunque no decía Gryffindor era en representación a la casa de Hogwart que al chico le gustaba, no debió hacerlo, eso era muy personal…**

 **Debido a tener que cambiarse a ultima hora y la distancia llego bastante tarde a la fiesta, habían tantos adultos que parecía imposible que fuera la fiesta de alguien con veinte años, muchos hombres de negocios… estaba recorriendo el lugar en busca de caras conocidas cuando recibió un abrazo, y al soltarlo pudo ver a Santino Argonetti, aunque ahora eran amigos hubo un tiempo cuando el aun no trabajaba con Catherine en Anderson en que fueron amantes, de echo así conoció a Catherine, y verlo le provoco alegría, por lo menos tres años sin verlo, Santino es realmente atractivo pero un poco vanidoso… bueno bastante, el modelo tenía esa belleza deslumbrante pero creía que no duraría mucho tiempo, no si seguía con la vida que llevaba, los signos de la edad ya se podían ver a corta distancia, intento recordar cuantos años debía tener… treinta… treinta y cinco...**

 **Fin del cap. El *jijiji mención a la película "como perder un hombre en diez días" si la vieron ya lo saben "DeLauer" el empresario de los diamantes. Si les gusta comenten no sean timid s o creeré que a nadie le gusta.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry la demora, aquí les dejo un capitulo, esta algo intenso… jajaja ya ahora en serio espero que les guste**

 **Capitulo 4**

 **Blaine bailaba con una chica rubia, una chica muy guapa, y Robert Anderson presumía de las habilidades de su hijo, eso… lo molestaba, intentaba controlarse, intentaba repetirse que no era asunto suyo lo que hiciera ese niño pero por más que se lo repetía no podía dejar de sentir rabia… celos, por los mil demonios ese crio lo tenía hirviendo en celos solo por bailar tan apegado a esa chica, pero guardo silencio, con una copa en mano fingió escuchar a Santino, escuchar a Santino era lo correcto pero… había logrado ubicarse en un lugar perfecto para poder observar a Blaine sin ser obvio, el miraba a todos lados cada tanto, después de la rubia el bailo con una chica asiática, y de nuevo con la rubia salvo que en un giro esos ojos avellana lo vieron, solo atino a hacer una inclinación de cabeza y alzar un poco la copa, Santino tomo su copa y fue a la barra, el italiano pensó que le pedía más alcohol, fue como si todo se confabulara, Blaine literalmente dejo a la rubia en la pista y fue hasta donde él…**

 **-viniste… pensé que no vendrías… nunca dijiste que lo harías así que…- Santino vendría pronto y si le iba a dar el prendedor debía ser ahora.**

 **-te traje algo, sostén esto- le dijo mientras le quitaba el clavel blanco de su solapa, y colocaba el broche, movió rápidamente sus manos y luego tomo la flor. –mmm perfecto.-Blaine miro el prendedor con ese brillo en los ojos que le provocaba sonreir.**

 **-es un león… es de Gryffindor, me encanta.- el asintió y miro tras Blaine, una morena estaba deteniendo a Santino.**

 **-creí que no te gustaban estas fiestas.- con un gesto de la mano le enseño la mansión. Su cara se ensombreció, parecía molesto.**

 **-a papa no le gusto mi idea de fiesta, cambio todo… yo no soy esto, es… presuntuoso. Odio que haga estas cosas…- Cooper los interrumpió.**

 **-lo siento Hummel pero el festejado debe circular… tienes muchos invitados a quienes saludar Blaine.- lo tiro literalmente y lo llevo hasta un grupo de señores, Blaine no se veía a gusto y cada tanto le enviaba miraditas, cuando Santino volvió junto a él, el moreno puso una expresión de angustia en su rostro.**

 **Llevaba un par de horas en la dichosa fiesta y aunque el también había circulado como había dicho Cooper, la verdad se estaba aburriendo tanto que había tenido que disimular un par de bostezos, ni siquiera podía beber ya que había venido en su auto, estaba de un pésimo humor, tanto que no podía esconder que le estaba fastidiando la rubia que no se soltaba del brazo de Blaine, cuando Santino se volvió más cariñoso se lo permitió, incluso había aceptado bailar con el modelo, sabia que estaba escandalizando a varios invitados, podía ver la expresión furiosa de Robert Anderson, y eso le satisfacía esa beta rebelde que aun conservaba de su adolescencia, si le molestaba que lo echara, sabia que el gran tipo jamas se atrevería, no aunque el sujeto claramente era homofóbico, pero la imagen lo era todo.**

 **-Kurt hay que irnos, ir a un club… aun no comprendo porque me invitaron, no nos quieren aquí… francamente me descompone que seamos los únicos gays en toda esta fiesta.- no lo eran, hay estaban los amigos de Blaine, y sabia de sobra que el rubio y el de cabello lacio y negro eran pareja, pero ahora bailaban con chicas.**

 **Con Santino fueron a retirar sus abrigos pero en el camino Blaine le salió al paso, parecía entre furioso y a dos segundos de llorar.**

 **-si querías darme una lección lo habrías conseguido no viniendo.- lo siguió con la mirada porque el salio no corriendo pero si muy rápido y se metio por una puerta, el conocía la casa, Catherine había hecho cenas donde el estuvo y también habían trabajado desde hay, ese lugar era una salita de te, y tenia dos entradas, Blaine entro por la principal, frente al salón…**

 **-wow ¿Qué fue eso?- miro a Santino y negó.**

 **-¿ya tienes mi abrigo?- entonces el italiano le lanzo una mirada caliente, aprovecho que el estaba pidiendo sus abrigos para ir con Blaine, no sabia porque pero todo su ser le exigía que fuera y lo calmara, después de todo era el cumpleaños del chico, a mitad de camino pensó en que si iba a donde Blaine los interrumpirían, entonces se decidio a ir por la otra puerta, se metio por el pasillo hasta la puerta que no estaba cerrada, empujo la puerta pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de su jefa…**

 **-vamos cariño tu sabias que el no esta interesado… y este no era el momento de todas formas.- fruncio el ceño, no le gustaba esta conversación, quizás debía irse después de todo.**

 **-lo se, pero no es justo, es mi cumpleaños… y todo a salido mal, yo no quería esta estúpida fiesta, no quería nada de esto… es como… es como si me estuvieran castigando por algo… y… ¿Por qué tenía que traer a ese sujeto? Yo no… no esperaba nada, se que no… no… fue cruel…- ¿el no hizo eso? Quería entrar y decirle que el no lo hizo pero su jefa estaba ahí.**

 **-enano no te pongas así, siento haberlos escuchado… mama, papa te busca, yo me encargo… ademas creo que es la hora del pastel la planificadora te busca tambien.- Cooper, no, definitivamente no podría hablar con Blaine.**

 **Escucho unos pasos y luego el sonido de una puerta cerrándose, bien era hora de irse, de no fastidiarle mas la fiesta a Blaine.**

 **-¿Por qué estas aqui? A ti no te interesa como me sienta ¿te envió papa?- mmm ya había notado que los hermanos no se llevaban del todo bien pero que hermanos lo hacían.**

 **-obviamente no, papa no tiene idea aunque esta completamente avergonzado por esas actitudes tan… maricas que tienes ¿es que no puedes ser normal solo por una noche y no avergonzar a la familia? Mira Blaine vas a salir y bailar con Amber como te ordene antes, papa no quiere mas tonterías.-**

 **-dejame en paz, no…-**

 **-¿Qué? Vas a ir y llorarle a Hummel, mi padre no tiene porque ver tus mariconadas, entiende esto Blaine, nunca va a suceder, Amber es hija de Albert McNamara, papa espera que ustedes se comprometan, tu no vas a hacer estupideces, yo no lo voy a permitir. De todas formas a Hummel solo le basto ver a su antiguo amante, fue fácil librarme de ese problema y si tengo que buscarle un modelo a cada idiota a quien mires lo voy a hacer, porque eres hombre maldita sea y no quieres que te quite lo rarito. Tienes un deber con la familia.- cuando sintió el portazo se dio cuenta de la fuerza con la que sujetaba el pomo de la puerta, se sentía tan… violento, el había tenido que sufrir por ser gay, y ni siquiera lograba comprender como seria que tu propia familia este en tu contra.**

 **Empujo la puerta o mas bien termino de hacerlo en un impulso, algo le dijo que el chico aun estaba ahí, y lo estaba, parecía que tenia el mundo sobre sus hombros, el levanto la mirada y vio la tristeza en sus ojos avellana.**

 **-tu hermano es un idiota, ser gay no es malo.- Blaine bajo la mirada.**

 **-yo… algún dia, cuando pueda sobrevivir solo, me alejare, no viviré la vida que dijo Cooper. Solo quería…- se acerco tanto a Blaine que solo necesitaba levantar los brazos y estarían en un abrazo, pero el chico ni siquiera lo noto.**

 **-¿Qué querías?- el levanto la mirada.**

 **-la fiesta que imagine, que no importara, nada pomposo, estar con las personas que me conocen realmente, que me quieren… quería que por una noche todo fuera posible, quería que vinieras… yo se que… tu no… no te gusto y que soy joven, y que por eso ni siquiera te lo pensarías un segundo. Pero quería que estuvieras en mi fiesta, quería tenerte en mi fiesta… y… no te gusto pero aunque fuera una vez dijeras que si… pero debería estar acostumbrado a que nunca tendre algo tan simple.- le tomo la barbilla cuando Blaine empezó refunfuñar, aunque eso era mucho mejor que la carita de tristeza de antes.**

 **-tu fiesta es pomposa, incluso algo aburrida pero las personas que te conocen y que te quieren están aquí, ninguno falto, porque te quieren, me querias aquí y vine, incluso te traje algo… voy a decir algo que no deberia pero sabes jamas he podido contenerme y no lo hare. Blaine si pongo ese muro entre tu y yo no es porque me desagrades, es porque me gustas, no deberías gustarme pero no puedo evitarlo.- esos ojos avellana estaban brillando como a él le gustaba pero de pronto se apagaron.**

 **-me tienes lastima, lo dices porque quieres alegrarme, seguro te parezco patético.- el intento quitar su barbilla de su mano…**

 **-no, me pareces delicioso y ese es el problema.- Blaine que había retirado la mirada volvió a mirarlo.**

 **Sin pensar en lo que hacia la mano que sujetaba su barbilla se deslizo hasta tomarlo de la nuca y acercarlo a su boca, cuando sus labios se tocaron su cerebro se desconectó, la boca de Blaine era deliciosa como imagino, saboreo esos labios y cuando su lengua pidió permiso para entrar él lo permitió, Blaine era intenso, quizás era la edad no tenia idea pero le gustaba, le gustaba esa necesidad, le gustaba que el chico lamiera mordiera y frotara su lengua contra la suya, hacia años que no disfrutaba de un beso… que no sentía su cuerpo estremecerse y arder por un beso.**

 **-llévame contigo Kurt por favor.- fue lo primero que dijo Blaine cuando el beso termino.**

 **-tienes que apagar las velas de tu pastel…- el resoplo.**

 **-quédate, no te vayas con el italiano.- ahora el resoplo.**

 **-creo que es mejor que me vaya… Blaine esto no debió pasar…- Blaine dio un paso atrás, soltándose de él.**

 **-entonces vete, no te voy a rogar, es mi cumpleaños y no debería… ser feliz, tengo que salir y bailar con Amber, fingir que eso es lo que quiero, vete Kurt déjame aquí.- oh maldito crio manipulador, Blaine salió del saloncito y escucho que empezaban a cantar, salió y miro al chico, el intentaba sonreír pero no lograba tener esa chispa.**

 **-¿estás listo Hummel?- Santino tenia su abrigo, podría asentir y largarse, terminar todo el asunto, volteo a mirar a Blaine y este lo había estado mirando, solo que retiro la mirada.**

 **-Catherine me necesita aquí, lo siento… pero si vas a estar en la ciudad podemos ir a almorzar…- el modelo alzo una ceja, le estiro su abrigo y cuando lo tomo.**

 **-¿estás seguro de subirte a ese tren Hummel?- no, no lo estaba, aun no estaba seguro de nada pero asintió.**

 **El modelo se acercó y beso su mejilla mientras le decía suerte, pero su atención estaba en ese chico que era abrazado por su familia, amigos… unos minutos después los meseros repartían pedazos del pastel, le dio un par de bocados…**

 **-¿y Santino? Deberias agradecerme lo invite para que no te sintieras solo.- giro y observo a Cooper, nunca le presto demasiada atención al sujeto, sabía que era un par de años mayor y que estudio negocios, según Cat era igual a su padre, aunque mil veces más guapo.**

 **-oh entonces debería decir gracias, aunque creo que tu y yo no nos conocemos lo suficiente como para hacernos favores, de todas formas fue agradable ver un viejo amigo y quedamos para almorzar aunque el tuvo que irse ahora.- Cooper que no se mostraba tan interesado termino por mirarlo.**

 **-¿y no fuiste con el?- ahora parecía molesto, y el no podía olvidar que antes dijo que fue fácil deshacerse de el poniéndole un modelo en frente.**

 **-¿Por qué lo haría? Blaine se molestó en invitarme, no me iria antes de cortar el pastel.- Cooper de pronto parecía mas relajado, el seguramente interpreto su respuesta de otra forma, después de todo era empleado de su madre y aunque no estaba seguro de que a ella le gustara todo esto el se sentía en la necesidad de defender a Blaine de este idiota.**

 **-pero si es por eso corre, puedes alcanzarlo, a Blaine no le importara.- ¿es que acaso parecía tan patético? El no corria por nadie.**

 **-tu hermano me pidió que me quedara.- ahora Cooper estaba molesto.**

 **-no le importara, creeme… podrías terminar tu noche con el modelo.- sus ojos se encontraron con los de Blaine, este estaba entre unos sujetos que de seguro eran empresarios, pero no dejaba de lanzar miradas angustiadas en su dirección, seguramente pensaba que se dejaría amedrentar por Cooper.**

 **-es difícil creer eso Cooper, estoy seguro que le molestara, de echo me dijo "no te vayas" justo después de sacar la lengua de mi garganta, ahora si me disculpas mi copa esta vacía.- giro sobre sus talones dejando al hermano mayor con la boca abierta, necesita llenar su copa, pero Cooper tiro de su brazo, alzo una ceja y lo vio recomponerse, el no iniciaría una pelea frente a todo el mundo.**

 **-mi hermano es bastante menor que tu…-**

 **-estamos en su fiesta de veinte lo olvidas, el no cree en las edades y… yo tampoco.- esta vez si logro escapar de Cooper, camino directamente hacia Blaine, este primero solo lo miraba pero a medida que se acercaba noto como abría mas de la cuenta sus ojos…**

 **-estaré afuera en mi auto… solo esperare diez minutos y luego me ire, oh y lo siento.- escucho como la fastidiosa música seguía mientras salía del lugar, ni siquiera se despidió de su jefa, le trajeron su auto y el salio de la mansión, se estaciono afuera… y miro su reloj un par de veces, estaba seguro que Blaine no saldría, y no sabia como arreglar lo que había echo.**

 **Golpeo el volante de su auto porque si Cooper lastimaba a Blaine seria su culpa, no tenia idea si eso era posible pero… de pronto Blaine apareció y corrió al auto, se subio rápidamente, el lo encendió y condujo rápido un par de cuadras antes de detenerse…**

 **-¿estas bien? ¿Cooper no te hizo nada o si?- Blaine parecía lleno de adrenalina.**

 **-no… Cooper… dije que necesitaba ir al baño, me sali por la ventana porque… estaba furioso ¿Qué paso?- suspiro y miro al chico con una disculpa, le conto todo lo que ambos dijeron sin alterar ni una palabra.**

 **-¿eso es enserio? Oh demonios como me hubiera gustado ver la cara de Cooper. Pero no te preocupes, el no me va a golpear o algo por el estilo, ni siquiera le dira a mi padre, me dira cosas horribles pero nada mas.- eso lo tranquilizo.**

 **-es decir que arme un lio por nada.- Blaine no dejaba de mirarlo con una enorme sonrisa.**

 **-llévame a algún sitio, a celebrar mi cumpleaños, este fue mi deseo, pasar mi cumpleaños contigo.- solto una risita porque ese niño era un optimista.**

 **Fin del capitulo, si les gusta comenten no sean tacaños, los comentarios es igual a inspiración.**


	5. Chapter 5

aqui les dejo otro capitulo, pequeña porcelana gracias por tus comentarios, espero que este capitulo te guste.

 **Capitulo 5**

 **-no queda mucho de la noche, de hecho son… casi las dos.- la sonrisa de Blaine fue más grande.**

 **-no tengo toque de queda, me escape recuerdas y hoy es mi cumpleaños, por eso el pastel fue tan tarde. Y aunque lo digas todo el tiempo ya no soy un niño, soy mayor de edad, puedo votar. ¿Dónde podemos ir a esta hora?- lo pensó dos segundos antes de encender el auto, conocía muchos sitios pero busco en su mente un lugar y lo encontró, se llamaba "el jardín del eden" todos le decían el jardín a secas, era un pub "moderno" iban todo tipo de parejas, muy bohemio, con música tragos exóticos, era un lugar bastante ardiente, la música era caliente y eso de estar a media luz… no sabia porque lo llevo hay pero aquí estaban.**

 **Blaine parecía fascinado con todo, oh el es tan adorable todo el maldito tiempo, y por alguna razón esta noche no podía resistirse, sabia que las palabras de Cooper lo habían molestado, el se había negado la posibilidad de sentir o pensar en Blaine, pero que ese idiota lo dijera… su… Blaine no estaba equivocado, todos los demás lo estaban…**

 **-aya hay una mesa…- Blaine tomo su mano y lo llevo hasta el lugar, se quito el abrigo y lo dejo en una silla, Blaine solo llevaba camisa así que solo se sento, cuando se acerco uno de los meseros le entrego su abrigo, no quería perderlo o ensuciarlo.**

 **-¿la cocina está abierta?- el chico asintió –tráenos la carta.- una vez que se fue miro a Blaine. –deberíamos comer algo, yo me excedí un poco con el alcohol…- pero el moreno negó.**

 **-no, si se pasa recordaras que no quieres esto y me llevaras a mi casa… Kurt solo dame las llaves, tu pide un trago.- alzo una ceja.**

 **-no te bese porque este borracho… lo hice porque… tu hermano me provoco y además quería hacerlo.- el lo estaba pensando, incluso le arrebato la carta al mesero, pero después de unos segundos se la tendio, aun asi vio que no estaba seguro…**

 **-bien que quieres comer Blaine, es tu cumpleaños así que deberías escoger.- el moreno solto una risita y luego miro el menú, pidió una tabla de quesos y patatas fritas, estaba mirando la página de las bebidas y hay intervino. –champagne, estamos celebrando.- el mesero se fue y se quedó mirando a Blaine que seguía observando el lugar.**

 **-¿Por qué te reíste antes?- las mejillas de Blaine se volvieron muy rosadas… le gustaba eso.**

 **-yo pensé en decir algo como ¿estás en el menú porque tu eres lo que quiero? Pero estaba ese chico mirándonos.- soltó una carcajada, Blaine no era tímido, y ya le había dicho cosas de ese estilo.**

 **-no sabrías que hacer si te dijera que estoy en el menú Blaine. Mejor dime que pediste por tu cumpleaños.- Blaine se había molestado.**

 **-nunca he estado… y me refiero al sexo con un chico… con nadie pero no soy idiota.- se sostuvieron la mirada unos segundos.**

 **-okey, pero el sexo no está en el menú. Ahora dime que pediste.- odiaba cuando ponía cara de póker.**

 **-sexo.- alzo una ceja, terco.**

 **-déjalo, eso no va a pasar. Hablemos de algo mas.- podía ver esa mirada tan decidida.**

 **-¿porque no? También dijiste que no me besarías y lo hiciste, tu me besaste… deberías haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo, si dejo que tu hagas el primer movimiento quizás cuanto tenga que esperar…- resoplo y se cruzo de brazos.**

 **-aun no se si arrepentirme de besarte, no compliques mas las cosas, no me voy a acostar contigo Blaine, déjalo.- el hizo una mueca, algo muy adorable y tierno, y giro la cara.**

 **-no me quieres.- oh demonios juega con niños y amanecerás mojado.**

 **-no seas manipulador. No voy a caer, no va a pasar entiéndelo.- la mueca se volvió mas intensa y el giro un poco mas la cara, se estaba escondiendo… y de pronto se dio cuenta, el no estaba siendo manipulador, lo había visto ser manipulador con Catherine pero ahora… el no lo había sido con él, y antes tampoco, el tenia arrebatos… mierda, el de veras pensaba que no lo quería, el había dicho quería pero en realidad había querido decir deseas, lo veía en su rostro… estiro la mano y tomo la de Blaine. –mírame.- el se tardo unos segundos antes de hacerlo. –complicas todo sabes. Okey voy a ser honesto, quería besarte y por eso lo hice pero no creo que estuviera bien, no digas nada, okey, llevo un tiempo queriendo besarte y oh infierno si que me gustaría llevarte a mi departamento y no salir de la cama por varias horas, pero… siento que no esta bien… Blaine tienes veinte y yo veintiocho, son ocho años…- le había dicho que no hablara pero el no se detuvo.**

 **-¿tu primera vez fue con alguien de tu edad? ¿alguien que no sabia lo que hacia? Y no tienes veintiocho, aun no- pensó en eso unos segundos.**

 **-no, tengo veintisiete pero solo faltan dos meses para que sean veintiocho… y con respecto al sexo, no, pero Dave solo tenia un año mas… y no, no era su primera vez, ese no es el punto Blaine, tu aun tienes muchas experiencias que vivir…- el moreno no cerro la boca.**

 **-no todos tienen las mismas experiencias, siempre dicen que lo importante es hacerlo con alguien a quien quieras y que cuide de ti, no es responsable de tu parte dejar que cualquier idiota borracho en una fiesta este conmigo y no me interesan esas experiencias… pero te entiendo, tu nunca has pensado en mi como un hombre, no dejas de tratarme como a un niño al que debes decirle que hacer, no me respetas, quizás tengas razón… pero yo no siento que sea un niño, ni tu un adulto inalcanzable.- el apretó su mano. –tu mano está en la mía y se siente bien… solo trata de… no me veas como un niño por favor.- eso era lo peor, no lo hacia.**

 **El momento se perdió cuando llegaron con el pedido, Blaine comio en silecio por un rato, parecía triste, se sentía protector, se sentía… atraído… y esa noche no se sentía mayor, no sentía que debía tomar las deciciones…**

 **-ven vamos a bailar.- le estiro la mano y espero hasta que el moreno la tomo, la música era movida, y bailaron, solto carcajadas cuando el hacia pasos locos y por varios minutos mando a paseo los prejuicios e ideas preconcebidas, solo disfruto del momento, se dejo llevar por la musica, por la compañía, hasta que estuvieron agotados.**

 **Se terminaron los quesos y la botella de champagne, hablaron de sus gustos y de historias, Blaine siempre lo miraba fascinado cuando le contaba sus historias del instituto, y él se reia como loco porque Blaine era tan obstinado que resultaba gracioso, por una vez fueron solo ellos…**

 **-ya es hora de irnos… crees que las cosas en tu casa estén muy mal…- el moreno fruncio los labios…**

 **-quiero quedarme contigo, me preguntaste que pedi… y no fue sexo, yo pedi pasar mi cumpleaños contigo… así que voy a irme contigo a ese departamento que nunca me has dejado conocer.- okey el no se planteó ni por un segundo que se negaría al pedido de ese caprichoso, malcriado y manipulador.**

 **-si yo te llevo a mi departamento debes prometerme dos cosas.- el asintió.**

 **-la primera, llamaras a Catherine, no quiero que se preocupe, y la segunda, no intentaras que pase nada…- el bajo la mirada.**

 **-yo… esperaba que nos besáramos, aunque sea una vez más.- el había hecho una mueca muy caprichosa, oh dios ese niño le estaba subiendo la lívido como nadie nunca lo había conseguido, mejor seria llevarlo a su casa.**

 **-Blaine esas son mis condiciones.- entonces el saco el móvil de su bolsillo.**

 **-mama… estoy bien, solo escape… oh… no voy a llegar, mama, estoy con Kurt… ¿Qué? No estoy mintiendo, estoy con Kurt en un pub… no quiero volver… no, yo lo convencí por favor no lo arruines, dijiste que me aceptabas ¿o también esperabas como papa que finalmente me enrollara con Amber? ¿puedo confiar en que no aparecerás a buscarme? No estoy seguro… okey. Kurt ella quiere hablar contigo.- se detuvo antes de tomar el teléfono.**

 **-Cat, Blaine…- cerro la boca cuando su jefa le pidió que lo hiciera.**

 **-el día de hoy ha sido realmente horrible para Blaine, no voy a ir por el por qué… se que estar contigo y ser libre de ser él lo hace feliz, pero recuerda que es mi bebe… no voy a decirte que no lo toques ni nada por el estilo, se que una vez me dijiste que no lo harías… y tuviste el descaro de decirlo después de decirme que mi hijo te encendía, solo te pido que si lo haces no sea porque Blaine quiere y tu solo quieres animarlo, espero que no quieran pero si pasa algo sea porque mi hijo no solo te enciende, Blaine es sensible… cuídalo.- mierda… oh santa mierda, su jefa acaba de autorizarlo… de…**

 **-esta bien Catherine, será como tu dices… puedo darte mi palabra honestamente.- corto y le devolvió el teléfono a Blaine.**

 **-¿que te pidió, te dijo…? ¿Por qué le diste tu palabra? ¿Kurt?- lo miro.**

 **-eso es entre mi jefa y yo, quizás algún día te cuente. Ven aquí.- lo jalo de la camisa, estaban en una mesa con un sillón de media luna y podías hacer muchas cosas en esos lugares.**

 **Blaine estaba sentado junto a él, estaba recostado en el respaldo del sillón mientras lo besaba con más pasión de la que pensó, antes de que Blaine le dijera que quería otro beso el ya lo había pensando, besarlo una vez más, quería saber si lo que sintió antes era debido a la adrenalina o eran ellos, volvió a sentir que ardía solo por un beso, que podría pasar horas solo besando a Blaine… el sabor de su boca, el ansia… como le temblaba la mano a Blaine, esa que estaba sobre su rodilla, oh si el podía querer mucho mas de esto.**

 **Blaine se quedó tranquilito durante el viaje hasta su departamento, pero podía ver esa mueca en sus labios de crio caprichoso que en vez de fastidiarlo solo le provocaba comérselo a besos, llegaron y podía ver lo orgulloso que estaba de estar ahí, por lo que lo tomo de la mano y le dio un tur por el lugar, Blaine miro todo y tomo algunas cosas para examinarlas, miro su reloj, en unos minutos amanecería, y se sentía terriblemente cansado, su día había empezado muy temprano… -yo ahora voy a dormir, estoy que me caigo de sueño…- Blaine lo interrumpio, ya se estaba acostumbrando a que el lo interrumpiera, era tan intenso y vibrante que parecía no quedarse quieto.**

 **-no voy a dormir en el sillón, yo voy a dormir contigo.- se cruzo de brazos y fruncio el ceño, pero el se atrevió a imitarlo, podría discutir pero estaba cansado, aunque el intentara algo estaba muy cansado, no corría peligro.**

 **-estoy cansado Blaine, no discutiré pero si me molestas te echo.-**

 **Le ofreció un pijama pero el moreno negó y le pidió una camiseta, le dijo que odiaba las cosas con botones para dormir, negó y soltó una risita, Blaine estaba realmente sexy con esa sudadera y esos bóxer que más parecían pantaletas, estaba seguro que él intentaba provocarlo, y lo estaba consiguiendo pero estaba tan cansado siquiera para pensar en hacer algo, después de un bozteso se alegro de estar tan cansado ya que jugaba a su favor, se tumbó y se durmió dos segundos después. Cuando volvió a la vida un brazo cruzaba su estómago, y esa pierna que estaba sobre las propias era… demonios era agradable, el sol ya no podía esconderse tras sus gruesas cortinas, miro el reloj en su mesita de noche, faltaban pocos minutos para el medio día, quito el brazo de Blaine de su estómago sin preocuparse de no despertarlo, se levantó y lo vio acomodarse en su cama sin despertar, estaba mal, lo sabía pero verlo con los risos sin domar entre sus sabanas… lo hizo suspirar, sentía el enorme deseo de sonreir, tener el derecho de llamarlo suyo… soltó el aire y negó, Blaine aún era un niño, y quizás siete años no eran muchos, oh maldición en un par de meses serian ocho años, pero él debía hacer lo correcto y dejar que Blaine viviera lo que debía vivir, no podía quitarle su adolescencia solo porque… se había metido bajo su piel, no adolescencia, tenía veinte… si Kurt justifica lo injustificable.**

 **Estuvo tanto tiempo bajo el agua discutiendo consigo mismo, subyugando sus deseos, frenando ese impulso… mando lejos todos esos pensamientos, el no haría nada con lo que sentía, después pensó en las palabras de Blaine, en… "pedí pasar mi cumpleaños contigo" ese día… este día era su cumpleaños, se suponía que la noche anterior el tendría una fiesta con sus amigos y el día de hoy lo pasaría con su familia, pero Robert había cambiado los planes y ahora Blaine no tenia planes para ese día… el día de su cumpleaños, quizás Catherine había preparado algo, pero Blaine quería estar con él… respiro hondo y decidió que seria egoísta y desconsiderado, si no podía hacer nada con lo que sentía por lo menos le daría un día a Blaine.**

 **Se vistió con mas ánimo del que tenia cuando se levanto, volvió al cuarto y encontró a Blaine despierto pero aun estaba tumbado, sabia que el chico lo seguía con la mirada… el se acerco a un mueble y tomo su reloj…**

 **-así que eres perezoso por las mañanas…- por el radillo del ojo lo vio sentarse.**

 **-no puedo negarlo… pero en realidad no hemos dormido mucho.- se giro y lo miro.**

 **-pense en invitarte a almorzar… ya paso el medio dia… pero si no quieres…- entonces el salto de la cama.**

 **-si quiero… pero… ¿tengo tiempo para tomar una ducha antes?- fingió mirar su reloj.**

 **-un par de minutos…- el salió corriendo al baño… -¡Blaine! Tomate tu tiempo la reserva es en dos horas, no había cupo antes.- se quedo mirando la camisa blanca sobre una silla, era de Blaine, estaba arrugada… fue y encontró el pantalón también, frunció el ceño y luego fue a su vestidor, busco entre su ropa un jeans que le quedara a Blaine, una camiseta con cuello y un sweaters de punto gris, dejo todo sobre el pequeño sillón de su vestidor, mas un par de calcetines y un bóxer limpio, tomo la ropa sucia y la coloco junto a la suya en el cesto, era tonto pero le gusto ver mezcladas las ropas, se regañó por eso, fue a la sala y encendió su computador portátil, reviso algunos correos y trabajo un poco, de pronto Blaine estaba frente a él con la ropa que le dejo…**

 **-estoy listo… no crees que es un presagio que tu ropa me quede tan bien.- solo pudo soltar una risita antes de levantarse y empezar la caminata a su puerta.**

 **fin del capitulo, comenten! oh y feliz 18 de septiembre. (Chile)**


	6. Chapter 6

**okey aqui les dejo otro capitulo y pequeña porcelana debo advertirte que lo que "preguntaste" en tu comentario... bueno ya. (;**

 **Capitulo 6**

 **Almorzaron en "Sabor y Aroma" su restorán favorito, solo iba con amigos jamás había llevado a una cita, porque no quería arruinar el lugar, pero Blaine no era una cita, tampoco era un amigo… aun no sabía lo que era… bueno era… era Blaine. Luego él le rogo pasear por el central park, no estaba seguro pero accedió, no había tenido muchos novios y algo que no hizo nunca fue pasear con ellos, le aterraba lo que podrían decirles o hacerles, pero fue bastante impresionante ver varias parejas gays paseando libremente tomados de la mano, tumbados en el césped, viviendo su amor tranquilos, miro a Blaine y por como le brillaban los ojos sabia que el deseaba todo eso, pero el iba pateando piedras, parecía triste, no deseaba hacerlo sufrir, no quería que el deseara cosas que se moria por darle, bueno no se tumbaría en el césped con su abrigo versace eso era seguro pero… avanzo rápido y tomo la mano de Blaine, la sonrisa era… oh maldición lo hizo llenar su pecho de orgullo, y sin pensarlo lo jalo y lo beso, lo solto unos segundos después, estaban en el camino frente a mucha gente, el no hacia esas cosas, no en publico… miro a todos lados y cuando finalmente lo miro a él Blaine tenia una sonrisa, tiro de su mano obligándolo a pisar el césped, oh maldición sus botas… se quejo pero el chico tiraba fuerte y no se detenía, lo llevo entre unos arbustos… pero solo lo miro, lo miro intensamente… sabia porque lo había llevado a un lugar mas privado, pero también sabia que el no haría ningún movimiento porque temia que lo dejara tirado por faltar a su promesa, después de varios segundos se inclino y permitió que sus labios se tocaran… dios era adicto a besarlo, no debio hacerlo porque ahora solo podía pensar en besarlo, Blaine era intenso, como en todo lo demás, sus manos estaban en sus caderas y lo jalaba mas cerca, sus propios brazos estaban alrededor del cuello de Blaine… el beso pudo durar horas.**

 **Termino contra un árbol, sabia que estaba estropeando su abrigo y por primera vez en su vida no le importaba, cuando finalmente el beso termino los labios de Blaine estaban enrojecidos y algo inflamados, y eso era tan ardiente.**

 **-¿quieres ir al cine? Están pasando los vengadores… ¿si te gustan cierto?- Blaine de pronto parecía avergonzado.**

 **-mmm unos chicos con unos cuerpazos de infarto en mallas, creo que si.- Blaine soltó una carcajada.**

 **Hacía años que no iba al cine, termino con un cesto de palomitas unos refrescos… pero no vieron ni el treinta por ciento de la película, se besaron hasta que encendieron las luces, él había olvidado que cuando ibas con una cita al cine no era para ver la película, pero Blaine no, en la primera oportunidad que tuvo lo beso, no podía culparlo él estaba más que dispuesto, al salir ya estaba oscuro, fueron a cenar a una pizzería…**

 **-es hora de llevarte a tu casa. Me has metido en problemas sabes, tu madre mañana me linchara por robarle a su bebe.- Blaine hizo una mueca.**

 **-no lo creo… Cooper volvía a California esta mañana, mi padre iba a Dubái, con mama… ella no quería pero mi padre no es muy comprensivo, no sé porque insistió en que fuera, el va por negocios… mama vuelve el miércoles o jueves, creí que lo sabias.- sentía como se oprimía su pecho, no podía creer que lo iban a dejar solo en su cumpleaños, Catherine… bien ella solía acompañar a su esposo en algunos viajes pero ¿en el cumpleaños de Blaine…? ahora comprendió porque le permitió llevarse a Blaine, no estaba aceptando nada, solo le hacía un favor a su hijo por dejarlo solo.**

 **-¿Qué se supone que ibas a hacer hoy?- el bajo la mirada.**

 **-seguramente hubiera terminado en casa de Nick o Jeff… quizás Sebastián. No lo sé, mama prometió llevarme a un musical cuando vuelva.- lo dijo ilusionado.**

 **-es tarde para Broadway… es domingo… mañana quizas… conozco un pub de jazz.- fueron hasta el lugar, pero en vez de pedir algún trago solo pidió refrescos, no estuvieron mucho tiempo, escucho a Blaine sobre sus planes para el siguiente año, él quería tomar clases de negocios, le llamo la atención que no lo decía con pesar.**

 **-¿te gustaría llevar las empresas?- él lo pensó… su sangre empezó a calentarse cuando lo vio fruncir los labios mientras pensaba… oh demonios él era demasiado apetecible.**

 **-soy bueno con los números… las estadísticas, en Dalton pasan negocios y era el mejor de la clase, es desafiante y si me gusta pero amo cantar… no estoy seguro… aún tengo tiempo para decidirme. ¿Tu estudiaste diseño? ¿Siempre quisiste eso?- suspiro.**

 **-no estudie diseño, fui a NYADA como tu, pensé que lo sabias… yo he ido a algunas clases de diseño, estuve en algunos concursos y mientras estudiaba trabaje en eso me abrió muchas puertas, como asistente de Isabelle conocí a mucha gente incluyendo a tu madre, ella me ofrecio un trabajo de asistente de Vincent York su mejor diseñador, en ese momento supe que eso era lo que quería, un año después estaba diseñando… Catherine es lo mejor que pudo pasarme.- le gustaba Blaine, le gustaba que no se perdiera ningún detalle de lo que decía, le hacia bien a su ego, el chico siempre estaba atento a sus palabras y no podía decir que el mismo no estuviera a las de Blaine.**

 **-solo tienes veintiocho… veintisiete en realidad y has vivido muchas cosas Kurt, ahora entiendo porque me vez como a un niño, antes no lograba verlo… es decir no son tantos años de diferencia, mi madre tiene catorce años menos que mi padre, para mi siete u ocho en unos meses no son nada pero… sé que algún día me vas a ver como un hombre.- lo miro a los ojos, quizo decirle que no, que no lo veria como un hombre porque cuando estaban juntos lo hacia sentirse como un adolecente, joven… lo hacia sentir sus veintisiete años, no renegaba de su vida, de sus logros, aun era joven, pero decirle eso solo lo incentivaría a seguir con ese encaprichamiento.**

 **-bien ya es hora de irnos.- intentaba que algún taxi se detuviera pero no pasaban y los que lo hacían iban ocupados.**

 **-quiero ir contigo…- soltó un no demasiado rápido, ya se sentía culpable por ese día.**

 **-Kurt mañana te levantaras temprano y yo también… no hay nadie en mi casa y es tarde para ir con alguno de mis amigos… ¿por favor?- oh maldición ojitos de cachorro, no sabia como pero el ponía esos ojos y no podía negarle nada.**

 **-bien pero ya conoces las reglas.- vio como el abría la boca solo para volver a cerrarla.**

 **Llevaban una hora acostados, pero él no podía pegar un ojo, todo su cuerpo estaba en tensión, no podía ignorar que Blaine estaba a menos de treinta centímetros de él, por suerte no lo estaba abrazando como la noche anterior, su sangre ya estaba caliente como para soportar el delicioso cuerpo de Blaine pegado al suyo, sin mencionar que tenia una erección que no podía controlar, y el crio dormía, se giro solo para volver a ponerse de espaldas, quería gritar de la frustración, le echo una mirada a pesar de que se había prometido no hacerlo, sus ojos se encontraron con los de color avellana, el estaba despierto y lo miraba, sus miradas se engancharon, ninguno podía quitar la mirada, las pupilas de Blaine estaban dilatadas y sus mejillas sonrojadas… el tenia los labios entreabiertos y respiraba por la boca, el incluso mordió su labio y quería creer que de forma inconsciente, pero eso fue su perdición, su cuerpo se movio antes que su mente lo procesara, en cosa de segundos estaba sobre Blaine, atrapando su boca con la suya, en un beso brusco, lo mordió lamio y succiono, Blaine respondía a ese beso… pero no tan seguro como antes, las manos que tocaban la piel de su cintura y bueno un poco de su espalda temblaban, pero el no dejaba de besarlo, sabia que no estaba siendo amable… su pierna separo las de Blaine, con una pierna entre las de él froto su cuerpo, su erección se frotaba con la de Blaine, porque estaba tan duro como él y eso le enviaba pequeñas gotas de placer, puso las manos en la cintura de Blaine, toco su piel, el se estremeció cuando subio las manos por sus costados llevándose la sudadera en el proceso, cuando estuvo bajo sus brazos tiro de él para poder sacarla, Blaine parecía una hoja de papel, temblaba y eso solo lograba excitarlo aun mas, porque aunque Blaine parecía asustado no dejaba de mirarlo con deseo, él confiaba en él, se quito su propia camisa de dormir, toma las manos de Blaine y las llevo a su cintura, las movió por su dorso hasta que él empezó a tocarlo sin que lo guiara… volvió a frotar su cuerpo contra Blaine, pero esta vez metio su otra pierna entre las de el, bajo su mano y la puso sobre el miembro de Blaine, sobre el bóxer… lo vio cerrar los ojos y temblar, dos segundos después volvió a abrirlos y esta vez estaban negros, Blaine estaba tan excitado que estaba humedeciendo el bóxer… sacudió la cabeza, debía pensar… Blaine puso la mano en su nuca y lo beso… oh dios… tomo la cinturilla del bóxer y lo jalo, lo deslizo por las piernas de Blaine hasta quitárselo, ahora si lo tomo en su mano, Blaine había sido muy favorecido en ese departamento, grueso y caliente, comenzó a masturbarlo y cada vez que el se retorcía mas se esmeraba, se quito su pantalón y froto ambos miembros juntos, Blaine se arqueaba y soltaba gemidos… por instinto estiro la mano hacia su mesita de noche y no encontró nada, en ese momento volvió a la realidad… ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se paralizo… abrió los ojos y lo miro, Blaine tenía los ojos cerrados, el estaba temblando… debía salir de la cama y meterse bajo el agua helada, debía alejarse… pero no se movia, Blaine respiro hondo antes de abrir los ojos, se miraron a los ojos… ojos negros de deseo…**

 **-no te detengas… quiero esto… Kurt…-bajo y lo beso, se condenaría pero era consiente que no podía salir de esa cama.**

 **Se estiro y abrió el cajón de su mesita de noche, sabia que hay estaban los preservativos y un lubricante, si iba a hacer esto seria bien.**

 **Sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos se llevó el sobrecito metalizado a la boca y lo rasgo, Blaine no perdía detalles aunque sus mejillas se sonrojaron, lo puso rápido y luego tomo el pomo de lubricante, puso una cantidad en sus dedos, cuando lo llevo hasta su entrada el se tenso, todo su cuerpo se tenso, se inclino y le dio un pequeño beso…**

 **-relájate… bésame Blaine, bésame como quieras…-bien, había llamado la atención del moreno, el lo tomo del cuello y tiro de él, lo lamio en la barbilla… por su parte le subio las piernas a Blaine hasta su cadera, el se tensaba pero rápidamente se iba relajando con los besos, volvió a llevar sus dedos y aunque se tenso ya no fue como antes, el… logro aceptar sus dedos en poco tiempo, incluso lo vio temblar cuando se acostumbraba, lo preparo a conciencia, no quería que fuera traumático ni doloroso, una vez que estuvo listo llevo a su miembro y se empujó lentamente, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, Blaine hizo un par de muecas, se detuvo hasta que lo vio relajarse otra vez, meció sus caderas en un lento vaivén, esta vez seria por él, lo masturbo con cada embestida, cuando logro llevarlo hasta el orgasmo Blaine se tensó tanto que lo envió directo junto a él, se corrió… se suponía que sería por él pero termino teniendo un orgasmo que clasificaba indudablemente entre los mejores de toda su vida.**

 **Se dejó caer sobre el completamente agotado, el cuerpo sudado y caliente, luego de unos minutos cuando ya había recuperado el aliento se apoyó en un codo y lo miro, a Blaine le brillaban los ojos, tenía una sonrisa enorme y le provocaba sonreír a él…**

 **-es la mejor noche de mi vida Kurt.- le acaricio la mejilla antes de besarlo.**

 **-tendrás muchas Blaine… esta solo es la primera ¿Cómo te sientes?- no podía dejar de acariciarle el cabello, el cuello, la mejilla… quería grabarse cada detalle de Blaine y la verdad se estaba asustando, nunca sintió esto tan intenso.**

 **-bien… adolorido pero bien, es… siento que voy a salir flotando… ¿Kurt cómo fue para ti? ¿Estuvo bien?- Blaine no le quitaba los ojos de encima, y en sus ojos vio duda y un poco de angustia.**

 **El sabía, él también tuvo una primera vez hacía mucho tiempo, y no fue la mejor, pero mucho fue su culpa, respiro hondo, Blaine era mucho más valiente, el abría su corazón y lo exponía… o confiaba tanto en él, dios este niño se merecía lo mejor del mundo.**

 **-adorable, eres tan adorable Blaine, y fue genial para mí, una de las mejores noche de mi vida, siento ganas de comerte a besos…- el soltó una risita.**

 **-no te detengas.- con una sonrisa lo hizo, lo beso por todos lados, algunos mordiscos y con toda intención le hizo un chupetón en el cuello, luego vio la marca y se acobardo un poco pero de alguna forma quería marcarlo, quería que todo el mundo supiera que Blaine era suyo.**

 **El reloj hizo trizas su cabeza cuando empezó a sonar unas horas después, soltó una palabrota y manoteo el aparato, abrió apenas los ojos y los risos alborotados de Blaine se movieron.**

 **-apaga eso…- el metió la cara entre su cuello y el almohadón.**

 **-tu tiene clases y yo debo ir a trabajar… a levantarse.- Blaine se movió y se medió subió sobre él…**

 **-quedémonos aquí… faltemos por hoy.- y el crio le dio un beso en la barbilla.**

 **-anoche demostraste ser un chico grande y los chicos grandes cumplimos con nuestras responsabilidades.- el ahora besaba su garganta… -vamos Blaine… basta.- se movió y salió de la cama, fue directo a la ducha, cuando volvió a la habitación lo pillo hecho una cuncuna en su cama, pero el tenía los ojos abiertos.**

 **-tienes clases…- cerro la boca y se sentó a la orilla de la cama.**

 **-¿Qué pasa Kurt?- Blaine le paso los brazos por la cintura abrazándose a su espalda.**

 **-olvide que… que eres un adolecente, lo peor es que estoy intentando que te levantes y eso…- Blaine salto de la cama.**

 **-Kurt no puedo evitar ser joven, ir a clases… pero no soy un niño, no me hagas esto… lo aceptaste, no quiero estar… voy a ducharme.- lo vio entrar en su baño.**

 **-ocupa mi ropa.- le grito, luego termino de vestirse.**

 **El clima entre ellos cambio, Blaine se mantuvo silencioso y el también, no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que había pasado, Blaine comia su cereal y le mandaba miradas pero el no lo miraba, el cereal con frutas le encantaba pero ahora no le sentía el sabor, al despedirse e ir a sus respectivos lugares Blaine se acercó y le beso su mejilla, el tenia mil preguntas en sus ojos pero aún no estaba preparado, no sabía las respuestas asique lo dejo irse con las dudas, llego a la oficina y se quedó sentado en su silla con la cabeza llena de Blaine, ya no podía seguir evitándolo, había cruzado la línea que el mismo se había trazado, lo sabía, sabia que no se resistiría si lo tenía cerca pero aun así lo dejo acercarse, y ahora… su corazón había estado enloquecido mientras le hacia el amor, y luego cuando el lo había mirado con la sonrisa mas maravillosa del mundo se había sentido orgulloso y posesivo, se sentia posesivo, por eso lo había marcado, Blaine se había colado bajo su piel y ya estaba tan dentro que era imposible sacarlo… ¿podría afrontar sus sentimientos? ¿Una relación con Blaine Anderson?**

 **Otro dia y… llevaba toda la mañana sin hacer nada, Terence había intentado que revisara algunas cosas… ni siquiera había prestado atención a que era, su cabeza estaba llena de dudas, preguntas… dilemas, y esa noche no dejaba de repetirse en su cabeza, estaba volviéndose loco, pasaba de una locura a otra, por segundos mandaba todo al diablo y estaba dispuesto a salir e ir por Blaine, pero inmediatamente se le venia el mundo encima y se arrepentía de todo, tomo su carpeta de diseños sin terminar para intentar pensar en algo mas, no podía pasar un dia mas sin hacr nada, después de todo a él le pagaban por trabajar, pero ver esas ropas solo… tomo hojas blancas y empezó a dibujar, ropa alegre… divertida, se sentía alegre, dibujar le hacía ver colores… pasarelas… olvidar todo, por lo que dibujo todo la tarde, Terence lo dejo en paz, siempre lo hacia cuando lo veía inspirado, estaba inspirado. Pero cuando termino la jornada tuvo que tomar su maletín e ir a casa. Elliot golpeo su puerta esa noche… el estaba terminando una botella de vino…**

 **Abrió los ojos y todo daba vueltas, no podía pensar y había alguien junto a él, giro la cabeza y fue como si le taladraran el cerebro, pero ver a Elliot fue un alivio, no recordaba haberse metido a la cama, un flash de recuerdo le vino…**

 **fin del capitulo, espero que comenten!**


	7. Chapter 7

**okey siguen sin comentar, igual les dejo otro capitulo.**

 **Capitulo 7**

 **(Recuerdo)**

 **-¿estas bebiendo solo? Venía a pedirte tus botas negras pero creo que me necesitas.- miro a su borroso mejor amigo.**

 **-no, no te necesito, solito hago estupideces… no necesito a nadie para ser un imbécil.- dios estaba borracho, se sentó y no supo cuando se levantó.**

 **-¿Por qué eres un imbécil?-**

 **Recordaba la pregunta y nada más, intento levantarse pero no podía moverse, intento calmar el dolor de cabeza respirando hondo y cerrando los ojos…**

 **-estas deshidratado…- hizo una mueca y eso que Elliot no hablaba fuerte.**

 **La ducha de agua fría, el par de tabletas y los dos litros de agua estaban haciendo efecto, Elliot llamo a Terence y le dijo que estaba indispuesto, incluso le trajo una sopa y se mantuvo silencioso…**

 **-cariño toma una siesta, no te vas a librar de la conversación pero no te vendría mal dormir un poco.- solo asintió.**

 **Fue hasta su cuarto y mostro la primera sonrisa del día, su mejor amigo era eso, su mejor amigo, había abierto las ventanas, cambiado la ropa de cama y todo estaba fresco, se tumbo y cerro los ojos, no supo cuando se quedo dormido, pero ahora varias horas después ya no tenia ni rastro del dolor de cabeza, aunque la sed aun estaba, se levanto para ir por agua y en el camino se encontró con Elliot e Ian en su sala, Elliot escuchaba música e Ian leía uno de sus libros…**

 **-¿chicos? ¿Qué hacen?- Elliot solo lo miro… pero Ian alzo una ceja.**

 **-como ninguno es tu príncipe azul esperábamos que despertaras sin un beso.- rodo los ojos y fue por el agua.**

 **-es una intervención Kurtie, no te arranques.- rodo los ojos otra vez mientras sacaba la botella del frigorífico, al volver observo a ambos sentados muy serios.**

 **-okey… ¿intervención?- se sentó frente a ellos con media sonrisa.**

 **-según Gilbert estabas borracho… solo y…- bufo nada elegantemente.**

 **-fueron un par de copas, todos beben cuando están estresados. No soy alcohólico.- Elliot negó.**

 **-nadie dijo eso Kurt, pero tú no bebes, a noche parecías desesperado y no entendí mucho, hablaste de Blaine- Ian interrumpió a Elliot.**

 **-no te das cuenta pero siempre hablas del tal Blaine, queremos que te aclares y para eso es la intervención, según lo que te he oído hablar de Blaine, es el hijo de tu jefa, un adolecente que se encapricho contigo...- ahora fue Elliot quien interrumpió.**

 **-dijiste y te cito "nunca debí besarlo" y lo demás fue muy enredado.- abrió la boca pero Ian se adelantó.**

 **-¿lo besaste? Al teenager…- miro a sus dos amigos, sabia que si dejaba salir todo lo que estaba en su interior era otro muro que derrumbaba, y estaba asustado pero lo estaba mas sin poder hablar.**

 **-si, lo bese… y tiene veinte años, esta en NYADA… no es un adolecente.- se cubrió la cara con las manos en un gesto de frustración.**

 **-oh my good, te gusta… Kurt el tal Blaine te gusta…- Ian se levantó impresionado y Elliot miraba de él a Ian sorprendido.**

 **-si, me gusta… no, es… siento que se metió bajo mi piel, esta en mis pensamientos todo el maldito tiempo, es un infierno, no sé qué hacer… cuando esta conmigo no puedo pensar, olvido que es hijo de Cat, que es mucho menor y… lo peor es cuando no esta, es como si no pudiera respirar, es como si fuera mi oxigeno… y todo empeoro cuando lo bese, lo bese y no podía dejar de hacerlo…- cerro los ojos e intento calmarse.**

 **-bueno… quizás tu jefa este de acuerdo, no eres un mal tipo.- abrió los ojos y miro a Elliot.**

 **-además tiene veinte, yo creía que tenía quince… no es un crio como te escuche llamarlo varias veces, y no es como si tu tuvieras cuarenta Kurt.- Ian parecía que no comprendía.**

 **-es el hijo de mi jefa, ya sabes Catherine Anderson la mujer a quien debo mi carrera, demonios ella lo sobreprotege de forma enfermiza, él es su bebe.-**

 **-vamos Kurt no seas idiota, tiene veinte, y tu jefa te adora.- respiro hondo.**

 **-no creo que lo haga cuando se entere que lo bese, oh y también tuvimos sexo… oh infiernos me acosté con él y Blaine nunca había estado con nadie.- Elliot se levanto indignado pero Ian solo los miro a ambos.**

 **-¿el chico era virgen? Kurt ¿Cuándo paso?- okey no se esperaba esto.**

 **-el domingo… Elliot…- pero su amigo ahora parecía molesto.**

 **-se supone que el crio era él, Kurt no puedes tener sexo con un chico virgen e ignorarlo ¿es que no sabes cómo debe estar?- oh dios…**

 **-hasta yo se eso Kurtie.- oh dios…**

 **-mierda Kurt debe sentirse miserable, ni siquiera lo has llamado ¿cierto?- negó, la verdad no lo había pensado, pero Elliot tenía razón, el sexo era algo fuerte la primera vez…**

 **-lo que tienes que hacer es ir por él pero ya, ya confesaste que te gusta y mucho, y por tu jefa… bueno no es su asunto, porque Kurt Hummel no es un cretino sin corazón que solo piensa en él y lo material.- oh demonios, sabía que Ian le iba a devolver el golpe, le había dicho eso mismo una vez.**

 **-okey Ian gracias eso ultimo no ayuda, pero Kurt de cierta forma él tiene razón.- después de eso ambos chicos se fueron bastante molestos, no había querido razonar, pero lo cierto es que esa "intervención" si funciono, o fue la locura, la locura tenia nombre y era Blaine Anderson.**

 **Conocía el número de NYADA de memoria, algo recordaba de lo que Blaine le había contado de sus clases, si calculaba bien el saldría en un poco más de una hora, a menos que hubiera tomado talleres después de dejar de trabajar como su asistente, okey no iba a pensar en eso, salió y tomo un taxi, no tenía cabeza para conducir, llego a NYADA en cuarenta minutos por el tráfico, por suerte conocía el lugar como la palma de su mano, lo encontró donde esperaba, el señor Hudges de interpretación como siempre los tenia a todos sentados en cojines en el suelo, y hay estaba él, una sonrisa vino a su rostro pero se le borro al notar lo introvertido que estaba, cabizbajo, el incluso hizo una mueca como si intentara no llorar, miro a los que lo rodeaban, eran sus amigos y todos hablaban en susurros, podía notarlo.**

 **Fue hasta el hall, no se sentía commodo espiándolo, además debía pensar en lo que le diría, oh dios le sudaban las manos y el aire le estaba faltando, no podía estar tan nervioso, demonios él era un hombre no un adolecente, respiro hondo y se sentó junto al pilar de los anuncian, Blaine debía pasar por ahí si o si. Tenía casi todo el discurso armado en su cabeza, concentrado en cada detalle solo que escucho el nombre de Blaine y tuvo que prestar atención a eso.**

 **-deja de poner esa cara Blaine, te lo dije, el sujeto es un imbécil…- se estiro y lo vio, estaba a dos metros de él, Blaine tenía una expresión de incomodidad, vergüenza y dolor, el rubio y el otro, el del cabello negro y lacio estaban junto a él, y miraban mal al cara de castor… oh rayos le desagradaba a tantos niveles diferentes ese crio.**

 **-ya basta Sebastián, no ayuda que repitas eso una y otra vez.- el rubio, lo recordaba pero no el nombre, era un poco ingenuo pero bueno, de esos chicos que son buenos de corazón.**

 **-bueno como sabes, quizás si se lo repito él lo entienda Jeff… se lo dije, Nick lo entiende ¿o no? un revolcón y se olvidaría hasta de su nombre, consiguió su acoston, olvídalo Blaine o me vas a decir que aspiras a convertirte en su zorra porque no conseguirás nada más de un imbécil como ese.- okey se merecía que lo insultaran pero no que lastimaran a Blaine.**

 **-basta Bass, déjalo en paz, ya está bastante mal para que sigas.- el del pelo negro y lacio parecía molesto, más bien furioso.**

 **-debería estarlo por estúpido, realmente Blaine creí que eras mucho más listo, fue un lio de una noche, déjalo así, se cool.- Se levantó y se acercó al grupo, todos voltearon a mirarlo.**

 **-no estoy de acuerdo, ¡Hola Blaine…! ¿Podemos hablar?- los ojos de Blaine se abrieron tanto que asustaba.**

 **-no, él no puede hablar contigo idiota.- le dedico su peor mirada al cara de castor, más cuando paso un brazo sobre el hombro de Blaine y esta no la quito.**

 **-¿Blaine? ¿Esa es tu respuesta?- el moreno bajo la mirada unos segundos y realmente pensó que le diría que sí pero finalmente negó.**

 **-después nos vemos chicos…- pero el cara de castor tenía que abrir su bocota.**

 **-Blaine no seas idiota, como te vas a ir con este… ten un poco de dignidad, dile que no y vamos todos a mi lof como teníamos planeado- la mirada no había sido suficiente.**

 **-suficiente, deja de decirle idiota u otro insulto.- el sujeto se quedo callado pero con la boca abierta, la verdad puso una expresión de furia que lo impresiono, el del pelo negro paso de todo y se paró frente a Blaine.**

 **-¿estás seguro?- y su niño asintió pero le rehuyó la mirada, el por su parte tomo la mano de Blaine y salió caminando rápido, detuvo un taxi… Blaine titubeo un poco pero subió al auto.**

 **A mitad de camino hacia su departamento lo miro, Blaine miraba por la ventana y se veía preocupado… dios parecía que tuviera una nube negra sobre él, sintió angustia, rabia, era él quien había provocado eso.**

 **-¿no tienes más clases o sí?- él negó, luego miro sus manos. –Necesitamos hablar, yo… ¿estás bien con eso?- asintió, y francamente ya le estaba molestado que no verbalizara nada, solía interrumpirlo todo el tiempo.**

 **Frunció el ceño y miro por su ventana, quizás no serviría de nada hablar, quizás… Blaine ya no estuviera interesado, no hay nada como una mala follada para romper toda ilusión, sin embargo él estaba bien, volvió a mirarlo y noto que retorcía sus manos, perfecto estaba nervioso, estaba saliendo todo mal.**

 **Blaine se sentó muy tieso en su sillón y no dejaba de mirar sus manos, le había servido una copa de vino y hay estaba sin tocar frente a él.**

 **-¿tienes algo que decir o empiezo yo?- Blaine levanto la mirada unos segundos para luego volver a bajarla.**

 **-empieza tu.- resoplo.**

 **-¿merece la pena? No me miras y no dices nada, no estoy acostumbrado a que estés tan callado.- lo vio estremecerse pero no levanto la mirada.**

 **-no sé qué decir… yo… quiero escuchar lo que tengas que decir… solo dime.- lleno los pulmones de aire pero sin emitir sonido, se quedó en silencio por varios segundos, aunque el parecía no cooperar y no estar receptivo lo había ido a buscar con un propósito, y si Blaine luego lo enviaba a paseo se lo merecía, por lo que sería honesto.**

 **-okey… empiezo yo, yo… ayer me emborrache…- Blaine lo miro unos segundos. –lo hice porque… no soportaba el estrés, sentía que iba a explotar, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza… además estoy asustado, nervioso, estoy sufriendo un colapso y creo que me estoy enamorando… nunca me sentí así antes, nunca… es tan… intenso, que no sé cómo actuar, siempre me he controlado… completamente disciplinado pero sin embargo últimamente hago solo estupideces, en tu fiesta mientras bailabas con esas chicas sentía tanta rabia, indignación que no me reconocía, nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan violento estaba completamente alterado, no supe reconocerlo hasta después, eran celos… y aunque no lo creas jamás sentí celos antes, no por un chico al menos, por mi padre cuando se volvió a casar pero no era igual, no era tan… intenso… o cuando te bese… fue… como el cuatro de julio, pase re la rabia a la más absoluta felicidad, y oh infiernos quería llevarte a un lugar privado pero algo de cordura tuve...- a mitad de su discurso Blaine había levantado la mirada y no perdía palabra, lo interrumpió y casi fue un alivio.**

 **-¿no estás jugando conmigo Kurt? ¿Son ciertas todas esas palabras?- esta vez fue el quien asintió.**

 **-oh… yo… creí que te habías arrepentido, me sentía tan… todo el tiempo tu parecías tan reacio a lo que pasaba, pensé que me habías traído aquí para… poner fin a lo que fuera…- Blaine hizo una mueca como si en cualquier momento empezaría a llorar. –sentía que me esforzaba tanto para que tu estuvieras de acuerdo, siempre nervioso… estoy enamorado de ti Kurt ya lo sabes, tan enamorado que duele sabes.- respiro hondo, tenía un nudo en la garganta, no quería que él se sintiera así, usado, desesperado, desechable.**

 **-oh Blaine, no… tarde en darme cuenta que sentía más que una atracción, solo porque me negaba a sentirla, debes saber que no es fácil, todo está en nuestra contra. Pero no puedo detener lo que siento, estoy asustado, tanto que me comporto como un cretino, todo esto me sobrepasa y tú lo haces ver tan fácil… lo que me hace pensar en que tienes solo un flechazo, no desconozco que yo soy algo para ti pero no me atrevo a pensar en la profundidad de tus sentimientos.- Blaine se acercó un paso.**

 **fin del cap, comenten!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

 **-no es un flechazo, los he tenido antes, esto no es un flechazo, me haces pensar en un futuro… en tus intereses y no cambia los míos porque no es algo que no espero que dure, Kurt yo estoy enamorado de ti, creeme.- se levantó y le estiro la mano, cuando Blaine la tomo tiro de él y lo abrazo fuerte.**

 **-lo siento, estaba muy confundido, esa mañana aún estaba luchando conmigo, con mis miedos, no lo merecías, Blaine, quizás lo pierda todo, pero eso no me asusta, lo que si lo hace es que no me importa si estás conmigo.- Blaine se soltó lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos.**

 **-hasta el fin del mundo Kurt.- pensó en darle un beso romántico… lento, suave.**

 **Cayo sudado y sin aliento junto a Blaine, su pecho subía y bajaba sin poder controlarlo, Blaine estaba en las mismas condiciones junto a él…**

 **-es… antes dolió… ahora solo… fue incomodo… por un rato… eso…- giro la cara para mirarlo, Blaine estaba radiante, su piel brillaba… sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, el subió una mano hasta su cabello, parecía impresionado…**

 **-siempre es así… solo que ahora sabes que esperar, estabas más relajado… mmm tienes tanto que experimentar Blaine…- ya estaba calmándose al igual que él, Blaine giro sin dejar de mirarlo.**

 **-quiero… Kurt quiero experimentar, aprender, vivir todo eso contigo. Solo contigo.- oh dios esos ojos brillaban.**

 **-¿solo conmigo?- el asintió muy serio, eso estaba perfecto, más que perfecto, ya lo había decidido, Blaine era suyo, le dedico una sonrisa y luego miro hacia el techo, suyo, Blaine era suyo.**

 **-es… esta mañana estaba… asustado, no quiero perderte, y es extraño, además de hacer esto… no hay nada, es decir yo soy tuyo pero tu… entonces sentir que te perdía...- había vuelto a mirar el techo mientras hablaba Blaine, sabía que lo miraba, su niño estaba tanteando el terreno y le parecía divertido, lo miro a los ojos unos segundos, luego giro y subió sobre él, se montó a horcajadas.**

 **-¿Por qué lo harías? Eres mío, ya lo dijiste, y yo me siento absolutamente posesivo contigo, antes tenía… no estaba seguro de poder con todo esto… ya sabes, lo de estar juntos, pero Blaine desde ya te digo una vez que me decido… no me detengo.- le gustaba ver esa sonrisa en el rostro de Blaine.**

 **-entonces ya puedo llamarte novio.- soltó una carcajada, sabía que eso buscaba su chico, novio, oh dios estaba demasiado viejo para tener un novio, mi novio Blaine Anderson, mi pareja Blaine Anderson, que importaba.**

 **-okey… novio… ahora prepárate porque tacharas otra cosa en tu lista.- se inclinó y lo beso.**

 **Mientras lo besaba tomo el lubricante, era bastante diestro en el asunto así que no necesito las dos manos, así Blaine no se enteraba de nada, una vez que estuvo listo alzo el dorso para quedar sentado sobre su… novio, tomo un preservativo, Blaine estaba listo, mientras lo besaba y se preparaba se froto contra él, oh dios a los veinte tenías mucha energía, Blaine estaba listo, le puso el preservativo y él agrando los ojos, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada, se movió y lo acogió en su cuerpo, se empezó a mover lentamente, lo vio cerrar los ojos y jadear, tomo las manos de Blaine y las puso en sus caderas, Blaine rápidamente le empezó a marcar el ritmo, a apretar las manos sobre su piel, esto estaba bien… muy bien… llevo su mano hasta su miembro y empezó a masturbarse pero unos segundos después la mano de Blaine estaba sobre la suya, lo dejo, dejo que lo hiciera… Blaine no era un experto, eso se notaba pero dios estaba muy bien, sinceramente le gustaba… sofoco un gruñido cuando alcanzó la cima del placer, se estaba conteniendo y se dejó hacer solo cuando lo sintió correrse, se había arqueado y tiro su cabeza hacia tras, se sentía tan… bien, bajo la mirada, Blaine estaba mordiendo su labio inferior y lo miraba, lo notaba relajado.**

 **-¿Cómo fue?- Blaine tenía una sonrisa y se sonrojo, pero no noto solo eso, Blaine tenia… diablos lo había ensuciado con su semilla.**

 **-todo me ha gustado, físicamente no hay nada que me guste más… pero me gusta verte… escucharte… eso… me… gusta.- ahora el soltó una carcajada.**

 **-tienes razón, el sexo es delicioso cuando la otra persona te pone a cien, y me gusta ser quien lo hace Blaine, okey ahora tomaremos una ducha y luego iremos a cenar ¿estás de acuerdo?- su novio asintió.**

 **Lo envió al baño cuando vio el desastre que era su cama, saco el cobertor sucio y finalmente saco todo, lo llevo hasta el cesto y busco ropa de cama limpia, después de organizar todo en su habitación se percató que no escuchaba la ducha, se acercó y lo encontró frente al espejo muy serio, demasiado serio, se acercó un poco más y noto que el realmente no estaba mirando, estaba en otra parte, cruzo las manos por su estómago y le beso el cuello.**

 **-¿Qué hay en tu cabeza?- Blaine lo estaba mirando, pero también había apoyado su espalda en su pecho y ahora tenía una sonrisa.**

 **-aun no puedo creer que realmente seas mi novio, yo vine pensando que quedaría destrozado…- beso el hombro de Blaine.**

 **-creo que aunque hubiera decidido no aceptar esto, finalmente no habría podido detenerlo.- Blaine bajo la mirada.**

 **-¿fue muy dura la pelea?- el no parecía molesto, algo inseguro quizás.**

 **-lo fue, hay mucho que pensar… eres el hijo de mi jefa, y no es solo mi jefa, yo le debo todo a Catherine, tu padre nos lo pondrá imposible, y bueno somos de generaciones diferentes, pero… te quiero, y no puedo evitarlo o esconderlo, soy egoísta Blaine, caprichoso y mal intencionado cuando quiero serlo, pero no quiero hacerte daño, nunca he querido y lo hice una vez, me jure que nunca más lo haría, creo que no lo cumplí del todo, asique si me quieres a mí, bueno me tendrás mientras así lo quieras.- Blaine asintió con una sonrisa.**

 **-ya lo has dicho, yo te quiero para toda la vida.- lo dijo con una enorme sonrisa.**

 **Tomaron la ducha juntos, se besaron y limpiaron el cuerpo del otro, Blaine era bastante desinhibido, le gustaba eso, bueno iba en NYADA, los baños eran compartidos, incluso las duchas, lo que lo ponía a pensar, seguramente el cara de castor debía darse banquetazos mirando a su novio.**

 **Fueron a su restorán favorito a cenar, y dejo que su novio pagara, Blaine sonreía tanto que lo tenía de buen humor a él… desde que Blaine dijo lo der novios empezó con preguntas…**

 **-¿es algo así como tu mejor amigo el señor Gilbert?- asintió mientras se lleva a la boca un esparrago, y disimulaba una sonrisa, siempre le parecía divertido que Blaine antepusiera la palabra señor al nombre de sus amigos. –mmm ¿ustedes nunca… han salido?- mastico más de lo necesario antes de tragar la sonrisa ahora sí que se borró.**

 **-creo que vamos a todos lados juntos, incluso fue a algunas temporadas conmigo.- Blaine frunció el ceño, sabía que le estaba dando evasivas pero no quería tocar ese tema con un chico impresionable, Blaine era de alguna forma inocente aun, quizás no comprendiera bien las cosas. –Hablando de mejores amigos ¿Cuál es el tuyo?- estaba seguro que Blaine diría algo más de Elliot pero se tragó las palabras.**

 **-oh bueno Sam es mi mejor amigo.- ahora el frunció el ceño, no había escuchado ese nombre…**

 **-el del cabello negro y lacio se llama Sam o es el con cara de Suricata.- el rubio estaba seguro que tenía un nombre con una E.**

 **-mmm cabello negro, creo que te refieres a Nick, no, Sam es rubio… es modelo, quizás lo conozcas, Samuel Evans, hizo la promoción de unos Jeans hace unos días pero no recuerdo la marca…- tuvo que tomar agua después de esa información.**

 **-Sam Evans es tu mejor amigo, por supuesto que lo conozco, es el nuevo rostro… todos quieren trabajar con él, pero… él no es… gay. Aunque… me dijo… bueno algo inapropiado, ¿Cómo es que eres amigo de Sam?- Blaine estaba serio.**

 **-iba a mi instituto, y mmm no, él no es gay, aunque lo olvida en ocasiones, no lo sé, está enamorado de una cantante hace mucho tiempo, Mercedes Jones no sé si la conoces…- casi escupe el agua pero pudo evitarlo.**

 **-okey esto es muy raro, Cedes es una de mis más queridas amigas, estuvimos juntos en el Glee club, junto con Rachel Berry quien también es famosa… o y Santana López, los bailarines Mike Chang y Jake Puckerman, creo que esos son los famosos que son también mis amigos, si eso.- Blaine tenía una enorme sonrisa.**

 **-bueno Sam Evans y Unique, que te admira por cierto, y otros pero no son mis amigos realmente. Unique me odiaba porque le robaba todos los solos en el Glee club.- chicos del coro, tenían algo en común.**

 **La noche estaba por terminar y no hablaron más de Elliot, no tenía idea lo que pensaría Blaine si le confesaba que había tenido sexo con sus dos amigos de fiesta, y bueno podía incluir a Adam, eran amigos o eso parecía, al salir del restorán Blaine se giró y lo miro.**

 **-por favor puedo quedarme contigo.- okey no pensó en eso…**

 **-no, mañana tengo que trabajar… tú tienes clases… Blaine…- pero él lo interrumpió.**

 **-lose, lose solo… iba a quedarme con Sebastián… teníamos una salida, además me toma mucho tiempo venir, tu departamento me queda muy cerca… por favor.- respiro hondo.**

 **-okey tienes un punto… y no ruegues, me haces sentir mal, no es justo…- él puso ojitos de cachorro abandonado.**

 **-por favor Kurt.- lo fulmino por unos segundos.**

 **-maldito manipulador.- detuvo un taxi y ambos subieron.**

 **La verdad lo ignoro desde que entraron al departamento, el tomo su computador y trabajo un poco, después de todo no había echo mucho, de reojo lo observo, el reviso su bolso, lo organizo, luego se preparó un jugo, encendió la tv y estuvo cambiando canales sin dejar de echarle miraditas, después de una hora o más se levantó, fue hasta donde estaba su novio y se sentó frente a él, apago la tv y lo miro seriamente un buen rato, Blaine no bajo la mirada, pero parecía confundido.**

 **-tenemos algo intenso, muy intenso, sinceramente cariño, quiero devorarte cada vez que te veo, pero no quiero ir tan rápido, si intentamos relajarnos quizás podamos construir algo más que solo físico…- hay estaba él interrumpiendo como siempre.**

 **-¿no podemos construir algo fuerte aunque me devores como dices? Me siento… intenso… Kurt es… ¿recuerdas cando uno crece y bueno aprendes lo que es la masturbación y bueno te la pasas en eso… yo…?- soltó una carcajada.**

 **-okey Blaine, me podría sentir muy ofendido, me estas comparando con la masturbación pero digamos que lo comprendo, no habías tenido sexo antes, y es algo… fuerte, quizás tengas razón y estar graduando el asunto sea… cruel, no lo sé, no tengo todas las respuestas…- se levantó y se sentó en las piernas de Blaine, tumo los rizos de la frente de Blaine y los jalo para poder besarlo.**

 **-quizás tengo miedo que esto pase y veas que no hay nada mas.- Blaine negó.**

 **-quiero estar contigo, créeme que lo quiero más que nada en el mundo, pero contigo, no quiero a nadie más… porque te quiero, estoy enamorado… para Nick y Jeff fue igual, ellos llevan tres años juntos, nunca han estado con otro, pero tengo otros amigos y cuando descubrieron el sexo, bueno se dieron un festín de eso con muchas alternativas ¿Cómo fue para ti, estabas con alguien o fue… un festín?- frunció el ceño, no había pensado en eso.**

 **-bueno no estaba enamorado de Dave, fue más… no hay nadie más, mi graduación, la presión de la graduación, solo Dave era gay… bueno no estaba fuera del closet pero no conocía a nadie más que no fuera raro, y no fue la mejor noche, de echo hizo que tardara casi un año antes de volver a intentarlo, pero cuando lo hice… okey fueron muchas alternativas, muchas cosas… luego solía arrepentirme y sentirme horrible, con el tiempo te calmas, hasta que apareciste tú, despertaste esa pasión que estaba olvidando…- lo beso, Blaine respondió al beso.**

 **-Kurt vamos a jugar antes de dormir… estaba pensando…- se levantó de un salto.**

 **-no, es tarde, hay que ser responsables, yo debo serlo, no he trabajado nada y es tu culpa.- se levantó divertido pero después de unos segundo recordó un tema y se detuvo... -Blaine quería hablar un asunto, mañana llega tu madre y estaba pensando en… ¿podríamos esperar antes de decirle?- él puso una expresión rara.**

 **-¿esperar? Dijiste que no te importaba.- no sabía cómo interpretar la expresión de Blaine.**

 **-lo dije y lo mantengo, pero no sabemos si esto resultara, quizás en tres días no queramos ni vernos, lo dudo pero podría ser, solo te pido tiempo, asegurarnos que esto funciona, que somos el uno para el otro, vamos Blaine no pido mucho, es solo tiempo…- lo vio bajar la mirada y respirar hondo.**

 **-¿Cuánto tiempo?- se sintió miserable por hacerle eso pero no podía arriesgar todo por un capricho… okey estaba siendo un cobarde.**

 **-un mes…- el levanto la mirada.**

 **-bien, seré tu sucio secreto por un mes, ni un día más Kurt, vamos a dormir, tenemos responsabilidades.- Blaine se levantó y fue hasta su habitación.**

 **Lo encontró acostado, de lado hacia la orilla, los días que durmió con él, él solía abrazarlo, usarlo de almohada y eso de alguna forma le gustaba, se metió en la cama y miro el techo por un rato, cuando no lo soporto más giro y lo abrazo, hizo cucharita con él, no sabía si estaba dormido o si se lo permitió pero así se quedo dormido.**

 **fin del cap.**

 **sorry la demora, espero que les guste mucho.**


End file.
